Ellie
by MsMuffins
Summary: Ellie is a trained assassin that works for Dragoon; a top assassin group made up of mostly women. One day the most feared Uzumaki leaders; Naruto, Sasuke, and Garaa are here for business. Don't let their good looks fool you; the leaders are nothing but trouble and disaster; and someone finds a liking to Ellie.(This story will be rated M for,killing,lemons,bad stuff, etc.) NOT yaoi
1. Love at First Sight?

**Authors Note: This is my first story on this site. I hope you enjoy it, and please, rate and review. :) Thank You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; shocker, yes i know ;x**

**Warning: This story may have distrubing content; and can get a little hard to handle, so back out now while you still can ! x_x**

**Oc/?**

_**Chapter 1: Love At First Sight..?**_

_*"Thank You." said a woman with medium long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. "For what?" said a man with brown hair. " For letting me know you are an ASSHOLE Kiba!*_

_Flashback end_

Ellie POV

It was a memory that couldn't leave me alone. A memory that had no significant meaning but the one that your friends bring up repeatedly. " Elliee!" Loud knocks were coming from the other side of the bathroom door. " You aren't sobbing in the tub because of Kiba are you?" said my annoying but caring friend Ino. "No, i could care less Ino." I responded back. " I heard shuffling at the door before the door clicked and she was standing in the opening staring at me with the " yeah, right" expression. She was an intelligent spy and i knew i couldnt get anything pass her. I sighed loudly and rolled my eyes before i turned back to the mirror to stare at myself. " Well hurry up we have a big day today. I heard that the Uzumaki corporation is coming and it will be on our ass if we make them angry so smile Ellie. Oh! And make yourself look appealing, I heard they were H-O-T." She giggled. I had to smile, Ino was just that type of spy that had no worries, no matter how many people she killed or screwed over. She was never depressed. Fixing myself up; i first pulled my hair back into a pony, put make-up on to make my skin and white and red eyes pop; and then proceeded on by throwing on some clothes Ino had picked out for me. I walked out of the hotel room to make my way down the hall. It was a nice hotel, not too classy looking and not like a run down hotel either. It gave me a relaxing feeling. Waiting in front of the elevator i admired the dress ino had picked out for me. A black dress with red brimmed on the edges. It opened up just to give a peek at my cleavage and had short sleeves. The length was long , and at the bottom was a slit to reveal some leg. It also ahd the dragon of our corporation looking enraged and fierce. I had on red heals to top it all off; all in all; i looked dangerously hot. I made my way to my mustage, and proceeded to drive to the Dragoon Palace. Before leaving the car i took a deep sigh and pulled out my gun concealing it in the strap on my leg just mid thigh. Today was going to be a long day, I could just feel it.

**Garaa's POV**

The place didn't look that bad, but it just wasn't doing it for me. It was way too feminine, in my opinion, the palace had Flowers, paintings, glass chandeliers, I mean i know these are a bunch of women assassins but still. Dragoon Palace? Lame name too, if you ask me. Although i heard the best of the assassins and spys are found here because of the sexy women. Women, you could never trust them, but what can i say Im a man, and I wouldnt trust me, so I guess it doesnt matter. As we made our way inside other women were staring at us and giggling like teenagers. I mean i guess they couldnt help it. We were wearing our nice suits to make a statement. Naruto with his black suit and blue tie to match his clear eyes( unless hes angry). His hair was the beach mess look because he doesnt own a comb or brush even though he is rich. Sasuke was wearing his black suit with a black tie to match his onyx eyes. His hair was pulled into a low pony; he never cut it after his brother died for reasons we dont know; maybe to resemble him. I wore my black suit that I purchased this morning because there was blood on my favorite suit; yes we are here to make a statement not scare the shit out of them, yet. I wore my red tie to bring contrast to my yellow eyes. They had taken this color for as long as i could remember. It was no longer that innocent green i used to have. disruptively Naruto gave out a loud and obnoxious yawn. "YO teme, check this out they have glass floors; we should get that" Naruto exclaimed hitting Sasukes shoulder. "Hn, maybe in our next building, i always liked the porcelein floors if you ask me" Sasuke said with a scratch to his chin. " Well they better serve us some food im straving!" Just as Naruto whined; a woman in her mid 20's greeted us. She had two buns pulled to the top of her head and a red and white kimono with a dragon on it. She beamed a smile and greeted us with a sweet seductive, "Bonjour boys. Arent you looking fine this evening". Naruto smiled his equally seductive smile and said, " Yes, but i see that the stories about the sexy dragoons were true." The woman obviously loss the seductive war because she looked like she would jump on Naruto anytime and have sex with him on the counter. "Right this way, the boss is waiting for you" she said to us, or to Natuto mainly. As she turned around Naruto whistled a soft whistle that only Sasuke and me could here. Turning around he winks and says, " I call dibs" Sasuke had a smug look and said playfully and teasingly " Well, arent you just the charmer, but you were blocking the way from me, I would have immediately swept her off her feet". "Yeah right te-meh. Besides this place is full of hot chicks, so theres more to come". Naruto responded. "Well you know what they say about this place," I said,"All of the assassins are sexy and equally dangerous, so dont get your dick chopped off" i finished with a chuckle and pat Narutos back. Sasuke chuckled as well as we continued on to the glass elevator. As Naruto continued to eye the bun girl.

Finally we made it to the room and the leader of Dragoon was sitting at the conference table with body guards standing around in the back. "Come in! I am so happy you were able to make it. I hope your trip wasnt rough on you, please sit down. Ladies get these fine gentleman a drink right way." We sat down across from him all three pair of eyes have turned a bloodthirtsy red and were currently beating down on him, burning holes in him. Oh yes, it was time for play, and times when you just have to show you are obviously stronger and one mistake could be your last. It was getting to the poor old man because he was getting timid and sweaty, followed by uncertainty of where to place his hands. It was nothing new to us that we could make any high ranked assassins feel like dirt off our shoe, it was like an everyday thing. We've even sent a man to suicide just by our mere presents. Naruto was first to break the ice. "Nice place you got here, Mr. ...?" "OH! How rude of me i am so sorry Naruto Uzumaki, My name is Jiraiya and this is my assistant Tsunande" The woman with big breast gave a quick smile and nod. Noticing that her partner was in deep stress from the timinating men she cleared her voice and began.

Sasuke's POV

The meeting was boring. It was pointless and couldve been compromised by one simple fact; kill them all, or send representatives. This has always been our solution for a conflict. apparently there is an assassin that has gone rogue for the Uzumakis and we believe they are giving information to other assignation groups who are working to take us down. The Dragoons obviously felt compelled about it and reminded us repeatedly that they dont know anything about it but they will be on our side. Pitiful, what fools would think they stood a chance to stop the Uzumakis. Just then i noticed a woman who was shifting rather awkwardly. She was a sight to be hold. She was unique too. She had these different colored eyes that were fascinating. One was white and one was red. It wasnt quite white like the Shadow Clan, but it was silver, snow like. The red one wasnt like ours, but it was innocent like, almost a loving red color. I was mesmorized by her eyes. What was she looking at? Why did her aura seem, confused and yearning? I followed her eyes, or more like waited until she made quick glances and her aura flustered to see what was it she was staring at. She was looking at Garaa, who in return was looking at her. He was staring her down; I know that look, I would know that look from anywhere. He wanted her and he wanted her now and not a second later. Undressing her with his eyes would be an understatement. His eyes did not move from her body. Then he smirked; that devilish smirk that would get your blood racing because he definitely has plans for you and you are fucked. I had to smirk myself because i know that feeling all to well from experience. Her arua was unstable now and she wasnt showing anymore signs of being uncomfortable, but with my eyes and senses, I could tell she was attempting to hide her disturbance. I'm not sure who this woman is but she is in for a world where Garaa is the puppeteer and she the puppet, because no matter what Garaa has in mind for her; I don't think it will be pretty but it wont matter whether she likes it or not.

**Authors Note:**

**This was actually a dream i most recently had and it felt like an anime; so i made it into a story so i could share it with other people. Be wary though, i may seem sweet and innocent but there are some dark thoughts in this brain of mine that im willing to share with other thinkers like myself :) Hope you enjoyed please rate and comment I would very much appreciate it! **


	2. The Beautifully Dark Begining

**Reviews: **

**AngelRainglow: Yes the story is starting off non disturbing but in the near time future my dear friend :). And I would like to PM you just im a new member so I can't do much now lol :). And I will continue writing more as long as a couple of people who want to read this story that is enough for me to just want to share it 3.**

**Duchess K: Thanks a bunch, its nice knowing someone enjoys my dirty dark thoughts ;D. And i will write more don't worry. I would like for you to show me your dark side too if you don't mind I'd think t would be great and we could give each other ideas :).**

**Twiya: Thank you for your review :D. I hope I can get that nice to a fantastic :)!**

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews guys, I really appreciated it. Oh, so yeah I don't want to talk much in the authors note because; to be honest sometimes i don't really read them because of fear of spoilers in the story, but ill make them short and simple :). I noticed in my last chapter I had a lot of mistakes and forgot to auto correct; so im sooooo sorry haha, This chapter won't have **

**that much mistakes! ****(No promises, Jk I wont be that lazdfsy)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; I repeat; I do not ... **

**Chapter 2: The Beautifully Dark beginning**

_*BANG! A shot was heard from a mile away then there was silence. At the other end of the line the phone went dead. THe scope still trained on the lifeless body that now laid on the floor*_

_Flashback end_

**Ellie's POV**

"ELLIE! There you are!" Ino said running, or maybe skipping towards me. "Oh, Hi Ino," I then smiled, "I am surprised you aren't trying to seduce the men yet." I said stifling a giggle. "Ha, Ha, Ha very funny. Come with me to the kitchen we need to make tea for our new guess." She said with the excitement of a child. "Ok, but im an assassin, I don't make tea silly, I kill people with it." I said . "Wow, you have hung out with me too much" she said laughing and dragging me along. "Oh, my god you are so lucky!" A high-pitched woman said in the kitchen as we entered. "Hun it takes a lot of practice to seduce a top assassin" said another woman. Ino rolled her eyes because we knew it was no other than Ten-Ten. "Hey Ino, Hello Ellie, nice dress really matches you." Ten-Ten said as we made our way to the pots. "Thank you Ten-Ten" , Ino doesn't say *thank you* so it was that half ass thank you and i just nodded my head and smiled. "So what are you talking about?" before Ten-Ten could answer the question one of the fan girl with reddish hair answered for her,"she is going to hook up with on of the hotties,Ten i am so jealous! Can you help me seduce the other one with black hair?" Ten-Ten turned to the girl," Sure Karin, at the party tonight I will hel-" "Party?!" Ino and I exclaimed in unison. "What party?" Ten-Ten sighed," The one that is tonight? You guys really need to pay attention, but its going to be held at the dome palace in honor of the guess we are having." "hm" Ino and i mused. *_Eeee!* _The sound coming from the pot. We fixed the teas then made our way to the conference room. Party? Really? At such a time when we can't trust anybody what is the boss up to

Just outside the door was the men's body guards. There was only four, jackasses. Who only brings four guards to the Dragoon palace? I don't know if this is an insult or a relief that if something goes down these guys are nothing. One of them had brown hair. He almost reminded me of- "Ellie!" Ino half whispered and shouted. "Get your shit together woman these are deadly killers so don't mess this up ." As we entered the room she also added,to my tension,"Smile Ellie." I sighed and made my way to the left of the big room. I couldn't see the man but he had red hair, it reminded me of blood really. It was really red, no exaggeration intended. He was something, a godly like figure that could rule with an iron fist. He was a God in our palace of sexy women. He was, perfect. He was a man in every way. A true man. Day dreaming my clumsiness got me and the cup slipped from my hands. It felt like slow motion as I saw my life slipping from my hands, literally. Faster than a blink; He had caught it before it reached his area. We locked eyes as I saw his anger bursting with flames. It was like hell in his eyes waiting to engulf me. It was, dare I say, beautiful. My mouth was a gape as I showed no sign of fear for the death he may bring upon me. Cocking his head ever so slightly his eyes turned a shade of a pretty but strong yellow and his face relaxed a little. Our eyes were forever fixated as I noticed how beautiful this man was. Well I knew he was already beautiful but he was like an addictive drug that you couldn't run away from unless you want to face massive withdrawals. I realized my mouth was open and immediately closed it and bowed apologizing but never leaving his eyes. " is there a problem ?" My boss asked nervously realizing that I may have doomed us all to hell. " no.." The beautiful man purred lowly that a pen dropping would've made it unable to hear. Ino came to my rescue to usher me to the cabinet to get some whiskey. Breaking eye contact with him was like separating a mother from her child, it was inhuman! Ino eyed me side ways as she held the glass cup to give to the black-haired man who had just returned to the room recently. I stood at the counter un sure if I should turn around or not. Taking a sip of whiskey I gathered myself and turned around with a professional poster. He was checking me out from the floor to the damn ceiling. It was a slow motion look. The one that is done to size up a meal by a lion. Licking his lip would be the cherry on top. He had his hands clasped and elbows on the table. It was almost nerve wrecking and sort of hot. I would be fine if it didn't look like he was going to roast and eat me alive. I was unsure if I should grab my gun in fear for my life because this man seems to have a mapped out plan for me. It was hard to try to avoid his eyes and to stand still. Then it happened. He smirked. It was a smirk that made me want to sink into the floor. It was as if the devil was smirking at me himself.

" arg ! Well nice doing business with you but I am pretty damn hungry!" Their main boss said stretching and glancing between the spawn of Satan and me; obviously feeling the tension. The man with black hair seemed to agree as he stood up with a smirk on his face nodding. They proceeded to exit together as the boss shook their hands apparently happy with the day he is able to live. " thank you so much for coming Naruto, ahem, I hope my assassin didn't, um disturb you " giving the red-head an apologetic look. The man named Naruto smiled a smile that could kill or make you the happiest person alive depending on if he's angry or not. In this case he was happy for some odd reason. What odd men I thought as they left, but how could "he" simply leave without giving one last glance to me. Telling me with his eyes we will meet again and only the destruction of the world would prevent that. It was a fact. As the door closed I was pulled out of my trans from The yelp of Ino," Hot Damn that was intense! Were you guys mind fucking each other?" Breathing a sigh that I was holding in I turned to Ino grabbing the whiskey bottle to calm my nerves. " I don't know what ,THAT, was" I said handing her a glass too. " well don't drink too much because there's a party tonight and you are going, no if ands or buts" she said grabbing both glass from me. Could this day get any worse?

**Naruto's POV**

"Thank you again for coming Uzumaki" the annoying man said for the 13th time. No kidding. 13 fucking times. I had to hold the urge to slit his throat with my claws. Sasuke responded for me," yes, you're welcome." " will you gentlemen be attending the party tonight?" He asked nervously almost as if he didn't want us to go. " it's in out honor right?" I said with an annoyed vein popping out of my forehead. "Yes! Of cour-""then we will be there" I ended with the hit of the 1st floor button. "My apologies, and thank you for coming" about to lung for his vocal cords in his throat Sasuke clicked the closed-door button. " fourteen" Garaa said with a hint of laughter. Sasuke chucked, as I calmed myself and glancing side ways at Garaa asked a question that was pondering my mind," so? Who is the two eyed hottie you were about to kill the room for?" He scoffed ," I wasn't going to kill them, I would've received her in a fashionable way" " yeah, and I'm sure her lesbian friend and comrades would allow you to scoop her up and carry her out on your shoulder." He paused for a moment actually considering he would've done just that.

The elevator stopped and we stepped out to make our way out of the palace. Sasuke added as we walked," she's a pretty one Garaa, and she's not like the other women in here. She's, innocent in a way." " killing people isn't innocent teme" I said finally making it to my shiny black Ferrari. Looking at Sasuke in my mirror; I didn't forget about his little disappearance. " hm and where were you? How dare you leave me in the boring ass room" " hn, I was going to the bathroom." He said smirking reminiscing what ever he had done going to the "bathroom". " well if going to the bathroom gives you a smirk like that;that only means two things you took a shit or you hooked up with someone didn't you, you sly bastard ." i said pulling out of the parking lot. He half laughed, " you'd just have to find out won't you ?" "Well doesn't matter, Garaa has his toy, I have my bun hottie, and you have your mysterious bathroom man. Could this day get any better?" I said driving off at full speed.

**Author's Note:**

**So yeah if there is any questions just ask and ill answer them to the best of my ability without spoiling the story :D! So rate review and ask questions my little readers. I'm not sure if you notice but I love Naurto, Sasuke, and Garaa. Not yaoi but those three and a three-way sign me up please ;3.**


	3. Strangers

**Review: **

**Duchess K: Don't worry Duchess K; Naruto was just being Naruto; he was kidding because Sasuke wouldn't tell him what he did haha.**

**Author's Note: So im glad you guys aren't scared away yet so I hope you will stick with me along this journey if not; well; ill send my sexy devils Naruto;Sasuke; and Garaa after you! :)**

**Chapter 3: Strangers**

_*Tears began to fall from the woman's eyes as it rained harder. To make sure what happened was actually real, the woman checked for the bullet. It was still there.*_

*flashback end*

**Ellie's POV**

The dome-shaped palace is called, Paradise, named after the one who had put the money in for it to be build. It's not named Paradise for no reason. It had hotels across of the plaza where there's a giant water fountain. The plaza had a glass roof with a sight that was just breath-taking of the night sky. The real building connected west of the plaza was where the ball rooms were held. The party was huge. Great. Loud music was playing and I made my way to the bathroom. This place made me sick. It was way too classy looking. It was like one of the parties that you'd see on tv. The floors were porcelain with diamonds crusted into it. The walls were gold along with the chandeliers and flowers. Paintings of Picasso work was everywhere. And it was decorated with my favorite; snobs and bitches. The ceiling had a dome-shaped glass to see the moon. Small lights were flashing and champagne was everywhere. Even on the floor. It was like the party itself was confused of whether to be classy or a night club. I exited the ballroom through the double doors. I walked down the creepy corridor to the restrooms. Inside the bathroom I applied make up to match my new look. This time my hair was pulled into a bun with a Chinese sword into it, but no one could tell. Some curls fell around my face giving the bun a messy but classy look. My lips were stained red with the lipstick Ino had gave me and my eyelashes had mascara on making them look fluttery l. A smokey look made my eyes pop even more. My eyes were always the one that made me stand from the others. I wasn't sure why they were different colored but never put in contacts to hide it. I really liked them so to make them pop out was a must. The eyeshadow was bronze with a shade of brown. My dress this time was well fitted and hugged my curves. Ino said I had a body of a goddess and insisted I showed it off tonight. It was like the same I had on earlier but this one showed a lot of cleavage, it had no sleeves and tied around my neck with the back open down to my waist. The dress was long and had my favorite slit in it. I liked it mainly because of the easy access it gave me to my gun on my mid-thigh. My dress was a midnight blue with Sakura blooms along the bottom of it. I had diamond earrings that somewhat dangled. It was beautiful. I was beautiful.

Making my way away from the real direction I needed to go to, jaraiya pulled me around the corner by the elbow. " I have a job for you" he said in a low whisper while glancing around. He himself was nicely dressed with a purple tux and hair brushed into a classy as can be pony. I nodded for him to proceed. " you have to follow a man back to his room, if you shall get caught I need you to seduce him and retrieve something from him. A perfect time to retrieve it would be in his hotel room. It is a USB drive with classified information on it. Can you handle this?" He said ushering me to the exact place I was trying to avoid. " Yes, whose the target ?" "The target is unknown but there is a tracking device virus that we had placed on the USB." He place a watch on my wrist. Here we go. Opening the big double doors he halted me," will you be okay? I know you haven't really been yourself since , you know since that assassination mission.. I know you lost a loved one but we all have" he said with a reassuring pat. It's amazing how this bastard could go from shitting bricks in front of the uzumakis to this "caring" douche bag. I pushed open the doors"I got this." The watch was a special watch. It pointed me in the direction of the man; with the hands of the clock. Making my way through the crowd I got a glance of Ten-Ten leaving out with the main boss, Naruto. Well, she wasn't lying. The song played to a fast paced song as everyone gathered on the dance floor, bingo I found my target 12:00. Right in front of me. He was leaving the room. Now was my chance. He was making his way down the hall when I realized this man had red hair... "HIM"!?

I followed him as he made his way to the hotels. It was quiet and really nice, but now I'm on a mission and taking in the atmosphere would have to wait. I can do this I repeated to myself. It was haunting me for the fact that I may just have to kill "him". There was no way on Gods green earth was I going to seduce anyone. Fact is I'm not like the other women. I can't. In the plaza It was dark and the only light was from the fountain and moonlight. Stopping he glanced over his shoulders before entering the hotel. He stepped into the elevator as I made my way upstairs. "excuse me miss?" a bell boy called to me; ignoring him I continued on my mission. I stared from the stairs as he entered room 120. Making my way upstairs the bell boy was calling me again, " hey wait i have a message for your boyfriend." he called but I could barely hear him. I made my way to the roof and looked at my surroundings. How was I going to get to 120. Hoisting myself on the edge of the roof I jumped to a balcony just below me. Not so bad. Continuing I made my way from balcony to balcony till I reached 120. Why did it have to be a five story building; geese. Listening I could hear talking; and then the shower was turned on. Unlocking the balcony door I slowly entered the room which connected to the living room. Dashing up against the wall I pulled out my gun in a ready position. I can do this, I can, I can, or maybe I couldn't, I wouldn't be able to kill "him" maybe he'd just give it to me peacefully. I heard the bathroom door closed as I pushed myself off the wall to follow down the hallway, hopefully the USB is just in the room. All of a sudden a hand grabbed me from behind around my waist and another reached to cover my mouth.

**Garaa's POV**

I was sitting in a room that overlooked the dance floor. It was an aquarium glass separating the two. It was perfect to look for her. Where was she? Does she not understand the things I would do to her? Oh the things I would do. Tying her hands with rope and whipping her ass while she bent over the table. Without realizing it my hand was already on my dick. Images of her crying and begging for me to stop flashed before my eyes. In anticipation I grabbed my hard on and threw my head back just thinking about fucking her raw. Starting with a slow pace of going up and down; how it made me harder just thinking about taking her virginity; all for myself. Her skin will be so sensitive. Every touch will make her squirm. All while trying to retaliate the senses she will feel. The pleasure mixed with pain. Her screams would fill me and I would lick the bloody art of the lashes that I would create. Jerking off faster my other hand tightened on the leather as I was on my way of release , when the door opened and in came Naruto; with his treat of the night. The woman squeaked and tried to hide a blush behind Naruto. " Ten-ten and I are going to need this room, so stop jerking off and go fuck some bitches already." He dragged said girl to the couch opposite of me and tossed her on her back; immediately straddling over her. He was kissing and licking sloppily down her neck to her cleavage , hickies were already evident in this area. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to grind into her. They then locked lips and had an intense moment of making out. You could tell because when they disconnected a line of saliva tried to reconnect them. He had already took off her bra before she could even realize it and attacked her breast. Seriously was I even here? She intertwined her fingers in his hair as he sucked her nipples not leaving one out of his grasp. Lifting her up into his lap he finally glanced over to me. " are -you - going to sit there- and jerk off," he said in between kissing her and kneading her ass. His eyes were turning the lustful red so I knew any moment now I would witness their little porno. Even though I was hard again I did not want to stay for the sex scene. I sighed and got up to grab my white jacket when I saw "her". I rushed towards the door, closing it behind me as I could hear the ripping of clothes. The patience that boy has is slim to none.

Going to the dance floor I didn't see her. Quickly exiting the ball room I went down the hall. There is no way I'm going to lose this woman ! I made my way into the hotel , something had caught my senses so I entered the elevator, there was a strong smell of blood coming from the second floor.

Room 120, my eyes grew red as I entered the room. Hiding in the darkness I followed the scent to a closet. Opening the door there was the bell boy with his insides in his lap and his body lifeless. He smelled almost fresh. Listening there was a man talking. " yes, there was someone following me, but I got rid of him. Yes I have it. No, yeah, do you think I'm stupid? Listen Deidera just get your ass down here and pick me up, my body guards are getting swoon by these women." Hearing the shower run, there was a click of a gun reloading and the door opening.

It was her. What was she doing ? She obviously wasn't focused because she didn't even notice me in the dark. She got against the wall and pulled out a hidden gun, so that's where she hides it. There was footsteps coming our way, approaching this room. Quickly I grabbed her and pulled her to me. Her smell was delicious, but now was not the time. She tensed and began to fight when I told her to hush and had to grab her hand with the gun above her head. She was trying to get our of my grasp, damn woman, I was trying to help her. All a little too soon I heard the noise of a gun trigger clicking. Throwing her to the side we both dodged the bullet coming our way.

Flipping off the nearest wall as another bullet passed my way I kicked the gun out of the attackers hand and spun around just in time to grab a punch coming my way. Thrusting my knee up I connected to his nose hearing a disgusting crack. " Ah! Mother fucker!"He backed up and round house kicked but I was too quick and grabbed his leg and kicked the other one holding him up. " look out !" She screamed as another man who I was unaware of; grabbed me from behind. Sniffing I sense other people in the room. I was in an awkward head lock and i did not like it one bit. You don't get Garaa in a damn headlock without regretting it. Another man came at me with a knife but I used him to kick off and push the asshole behind me into a wall, succeeding in weakening him. Taking this chance I twisted his arm around- but hearing the sound of a soaring knife I brought the man up and used him as a meat shield. Stabbing him right in the chest with a gasp for air the man went limp. Grabbing the knife I kicked him off and tucking and rolling away; for another set of bullets were coming my direction. She was soon on him after finishing off the other men who were attacking her. It was hypnotizing to watch her, it was like a jaguar dancing around its prey. She would leap and bend and kick, it was sexy. The red-head had run for the door as she had done a diving roll and kicked his legs down making him eat shit. Could this woman get any intriguing?

**Ellie's POV**

Frisking the man I couldn't find the USB. Where was it? Checking my watch it pointed behind me, turning, "he" had it. Shit. "Thank you" I said reaching for the USB. He moved his hand at the last moment. Jack wagon. " hm I don't know I did just saved your life and all, what do I get in return?" He said with a smirk. I have to seduce him. Nope not going to happen. " okay what... Do you want?" He mused for a moment looking me over. With that slight cock of his head . " like what you see, " I said sarcastically rolling my eyes, again sarcastically, but I immediately regretted it. He looked me in the eyes and gave his famous smirk. Then his face went unsettled, like something was really bothering him. Taking this opportunity I did a flick kick to his hand making the USB fly in the air. Avoiding a bear hug from him I almost caught the USB but was pushed out the way. He was quick that's for sure. The USB was in the middle of us. I was in ready position and he was still smirking in that creepy way. It was like those movies where the gun was in the middle of the bad guy and protagonist. He was waiting for me like a predator. Quickly dashing towards it, I made a quick turn around him, kicked the table at his leg and jumped kicked his chest; making him stumble to keep his balance He was laughing. It sounded maniac like. What was his issue? Grabbing for my gun in my strap I pointed it at him with the famous , " don't move". He grinned , a wider grin if possible. Stepping closer I took the safety off, " I mean it!" but he was stepping closer and picking up the USB said with a dark chuckle," or what?" . I stepped back, and of course into a wall. Who put this damn wall here. He was up against me in minutes with the gun keeping us at a distance. He stared into my eyes, daring me to do it. Then he dipped down and kissed me. I hadn't been kissed in a long time. It felt foreign, but it felt good because his lips were soft. His hands were slowly gliding up where the slit of my dress was, but then he quickly grabbed the back of my knee slamming me harshly against the wall with my leg hoisted on his hip. Kissing me deeper; he held my other hand over my head to to get closer. Not letting him in, MY privacy of MY mouth, he got ticked and bit my bottom lip producing blood. Gasping he invaded my mouth; making the kiss, hot. I couldn't breath, my head was dizzy it was too damn hot in this room! I felt him slide his hands in my panties and jerked trying to push him away. He finally broken the kiss and attached to my neck making trails to the top of my breast. Grazing his nose in my cleavage," pretty dress" he purred. I couldn't fight, my legs and arms felt weak and my area was feeling moist from the invading fingers rubbing my vagina. Then his fingers slipped inside; being a virgin my vagina was pretty tight so the in-and-out motion sort of hurt. Kissing my neck and this time making a trail to my ears. " what is your name?" he tickled my ear with each syllable , making my heart flutter. It took me a moment to take my mind off the added third finger in my vagina and the close amount of space; but I hadn't registered his question. ".. Uh" a moan escaped my lips instead and he chuckled against my neck. His fingers leaving, I wrapped my arm around his neck in protest. " your name" he said more sternly. This must've been the thing that bothered him, not knowing my name , hell I don't even know his. " Ellie ". He thought and pondered on my name. He mouthed it once to himself and then in my ear . Tingling sensations were going through my veins as he whispered it a second time . " Ellie, what a beautiful name." Then something cold entered my vagina. I gasped. The heat mixed with the cold was too much. I'm not sure if it was his fingers but the bliss was killing me. I couldn't concentrate. He gave me another kiss swirling our tongues and separated with a pop sound . He then sucked at my bloodied stained lip and finished with a lick. Seeming satisfied he broke away removing all warmth from me. My body tingled for the sensation to come back. As I slid to the floor; he made his way out the room, but turned around and said, " Garaa" with his predatory smile to follow.

**Author's Note: Yes this story has a mix of everything from action to self release to what ever else I could bring. They are assassins which usually involves action but if you want I could do less action and just enter " Garaa Kicks Some Ass" instead haha. I don't mind either or :)**


	4. Trip To the Uzumaki's

**Review:**

**Duchess K: Haha yes Sasuke only has Mr. Handy Man, lol jk, but no I honestly was thinking about SasuSaku but it's a love hate type of thing with that pairing for me. I am not a big SasuSaku fan but adding her in the story i want to try making her actually likeable haha. But honestly this story doesn't really have "pairings" if you know what i mean, because the three aren't very capable of "love". The closet thing they would ever get to love is probably Ellie and Garaa, but its more of master-slave love. But yeah Ten-Ten isn't exactly paired up with Naruto, hell he could be with another girl at any moment. So don't think that the pairings are set and stone they could change any minute. :)! So to answer your question no, unless everyone wants a SasuSaku Pairing XD. **

**Author's Note: Things are starting to get spicy so I hope you are ready for it;)! And if you hadn't notice the little story in the beginning are bits and pieces of what happened to Ellie. I hope it's not too confusing, but it will all make sense the more it continues.**

_* Kiba! Oh God no! The woman screamed dropping her rifle. On the building to the left was a mysterious figure with a sniper. A bullet capsule next to the figures foot. " I'll kill you!" She screamed with a fierce running leap to the adjacent roof. Landing with a tucking roll. The figure who was concealed in all black, from head to toe, dashed across the roof. Starting a high-speed chase of parkour.( Jumping from building to building)*_

**Ellie's POV**

I jumped up with a shock. Tears were streaming down my face. I hate remembering that day. With a shake to my head and a puff of air, I settled. Wait, I'm in my hotel room? What the hell happened last night? Jumping up I felt something. Something very awkward. Down there was throbbing, that finger fuck must have really got to m- Finger fuck! Oh shit. All the memories of last night came rushing back to me with full force. Heaving a big sigh I reached for my phone in the drawer. I never liked bringing it with me, always felt like i was being tracked. The screen read five missed calls from queen bitch; otherwise known as Ino. Whoops. There was a message from her as well. "Bringing you home was a ducking hassle, YOU OWE ME BIG TIME HOE! LOVE YA." THe next message read " FUCKING AUTO CORRECT!" I laughed to myself, I was glad to have Ino with me. Especially after that incident. Going to get something to eat I felt that weird feeling in my vagina. You can't get pregnant from a finger bang could you? Taking sex ed and how to please a man with no fears class taught me that. Waving my hand above my head to push the stupid imaginary thought bubble away; I reached down between my legs. I'd never touch myself before or even masturbated so it was weird. Pulling my hand away I sighed, maybe it was just tender down there. Getting up I got dress the best I could without giving me the "weird feeling". I left the room quickly to go to the Dragoon Palace. Today I chose a short dress that stopped mid-thigh. The middle part had a deep dip in it stopping at the bottom of my boob line; showing some side boob action. I was able to hide two guns at either side inside my dress. I wore black high-heeled boots that stopped just below my knee. My hair was in my signature style; the pony tailed hair that reached to the start of my mid back. Let's not forget about my Chinese burel in my hair, but I had two this time to make a cute hairstyle. Who says weapons weren't fashionable?

Walking as stiff as possible, I made it to the parking lot. Getting in my car I plugged my phone up to the charger. A message illuminated my screen;

" I had a fun night"- unknown number

I have a feeling that it's from Garaa. Pressing my legs together I remembered that sensation; it felt like his fingers were still inside me, curling and thrusting. Pulling my hand away from my vagina I jammed the radio button. " baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me... I'm a slave for y-" click. Really ? I'm a Slave For You by Britney Spears just had to come on. Huffing a puff of air I stepped on the gas.

Moving slow as a turtle I walked into the building. I finally made it to the elevator; inside was Karin. " Hey Ellie, um if you happen to see Ten-Ten tell her thanks for ditching me." " Why won't you just tell her yourself?" She gave me a " are you dumb" expression ," because she's not here". Now Ten-Ten was an annoying bitch but the chance for her to boast about anything was her game. She loved to be better then everyone; she was never late and always on top(or close to it). A natural perfectionist who loved to brag about it. This doesn't sound like her at all. " oh the boss wants to see you" she said getting off. Dammit. I forgot about the USB . Walking to his office I was thinking of how I was going to get out of this one. A purchase of his favorite s&m book won't do this time. Fuck I'm so screwed, he will put me on kiddie missions I just know it. Knocking I heard movement and Tsunande answered. " Jaraiya has visitors now, he will speak to you later but go check on Ten-Ten will you?" It was obviously a command and not an asking of a favor. Bowing I left. More walking, perfect. The struggle to my car took a little longer than I thought, why, just why. Maybe I should see a specialist my thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my window. Jumping I turned around to see Ino smiling. Unlocking the doors she hopped in. She was wearing a beautiful purple dress with a dragon wrapping around to the back; the dress was staples. It was a little shorter than mine and a little tighter. Black high heels were on her feet. She had her hair down flowing down her back, and a bang that flowed over her eye. I do admit it wasn't really classy but it was still cute. " if you want to find Ten-Ten I suggest you take a left at this light." Seeing my questioning expression she answered," do you really think she went home last night ? " she had a point.

We were chit chatting and singing while we drove down the high way. The atmosphere changed as Ino's face became serious. " what ?" " get in the right lane, we are going to exit on 23." Knowing that wasn't the right way I did as I was told. Then I saw it; the van falling at a distance, suspicious much? Driving on to a busy town road I slammed on the gas and made the light , any normal civilian would stop but obviously they didn't. Shifting gears I weaved through traffic and turned right sharply. Turning again down a close by alley. Loosing someone wasn't my expertise ,but I was lucky to be able to make it back to the highway . Giving a sigh we were good to go. " ELLIE" Ino screamed reaching for the wheel. Bodies were dropped from the bridge above us crashing into the cars. Shit, shit. Swerving the wheel left and right I swerved just in time to dodge the bodies. A car, who was unfortunate of dodging it lost control and started doing 360's. Slamming on the breaks and turning the car we did a crazy spin; barely just grazed the other car flipping pasted us. Starting again I sped off. I just couldn't get enough this damn week could I. Ino burst out laughing," that was some crazy shit , nice dodge!" I swear sometimes I wonder if Ino ever feared anything. She was a woman who would stare death in the face. " Hey, relax girl " she said noticing my white knuckles due to the lost of blood from clutching the wheel too hard. Leaning back a little I tried to do just that and exited the highway.

We had finally arrived to the Uzumaki resident which, was isolated by a bunch of trees. It was a long road we had to drive before making it to the golden gates with the Uzumaki symbol as the gate crescent. It was a mansion, a fucking white and gold mansion. How could this be a vacation home it looked like a place where Zeus the Greek God himself would live in. A medium wage house would be like a bathroom to this damn place. Okay maybe I exaggerated a little ,but still, this place was extraterrestrial.

Clicking the speaker outside we waited, nothing. What gives? There was a paper on the box , picking it up it read;needs to be fixed, please enter the back way on foot. Parking Ino and I got out;walking I felt that weird issue and stopped. Ino eyed me,"you okay?" She asked concerned " yeah, that incident just kind of shook me you go ahead." I said with a reassuring smile. Walking as comfortable as possible, I made my way to the gold steps, oh come on. It was men like these that irritated me. The money could be going to a good cause or anything else ,but these douche bags want to walk on gold floors like their feet had been blessed. Hesitating to ring the door bell, I resorted to knocking at the door. I felt like a dumbass when I realized that they probably couldn't hear the door even if a police were to knock. Reaching for the door bell the door slowly opened. " Uzumakis residents; how may I assist you?" A man ,who looked pretty good for his age which I assumed was in the 30's, had said. He had silver hair and a mask to cover his right eye and mouth. He must be their butler because he wore that kind of black uniform . Noticing my eyes he what I assumed smiled," aw you must be ms Ellie , please come in." Walking in I followed him. How did he know my name? The room connected to the front door was huge. It had two giant stairs going up in a circle like fashion connecting together at the top. In the middle of the place was a statue of a ravaging looking fox with nine tails. He looked fierce and bared his claws. If anyone were to ever break in they'd run in fear because of this life looking statue. The place was masculine. It was a house built by a man and made for a man, and only a man. It had a lounge kind of feeling to it with carpeted floors. It felt warm ; a little too warm. A sword that looked like it belonged to a samurai master was on the wall in glass. A true sword of power it looked like. " ah, " the butler mused. " that was the older uchias first sword. He'd always used it to practice" first? That looked like a master sword! " oh,wow, um I'm here for Ten-Ten. Is she here?" "Yes, you may wait in the study; this way ma'am." Walking as slow as a snail I followed. " is there something wrong ?" He said with a quirk of his brow. " No! I mean, I just was looking at the decorations of the house, it's a nice house." There wasn't much decorations honestly; it was more of trophies; things that symbolized their power and strength. Like that statue in the opening room.

" In here" he said, opening a big door. It was a nice size study; with bookshelves filled along the side of the walls. A window that took up half of the wall was covered with curtains; leaving only a peek of light. It was dark because of the brown and red theme color that decorated the room. A desk big enough for a grown man to lay on was placed opposite of the window. A leather chair behind it. In the middle of the room was two couches parallel with a single chair in between. A table placed in the middle. A fire-place crackling near by. It was relaxing. I walked around looking at each individual piece of decoration; there wasn't much; and stopped by a painting. It was all three of them. Naruto sitting in a chair; Sasuke to his right; and Garaa to the left. It was the scariest feeling I ever felt. They were so hot but with such a promise of pain was evident in their eyes. They were beautiful but were monsters. Demons . They were looking into my soul. They could've at least smiled . Backing up I stopped by the desk. Tearing my eyes away I snooped in the desk. Maybe the USB was here. It was just a bunch of papers but opening the last drawer I let out a shriek. It was a drawer full of bloody tools. A whip with dried blood. Knives neatly hooked to the side that were taken care of. Sharpen to perfection. Cuffs with spots of blood still on them. Then there was a slot for a knife missing. Closing it quickly I held my chest to make sure it was still beating. " What are you doing?" A voice all too familiar asked. It was the just woke up voice; the panty dropper voice. looking up, he was standing there. Fresh out the shower; hair still damped, with a crap towel dry ; bare chest out; jeans slightly sagged, showing that sexy hip bone line; and he had the towel around his neck with a bottle of waters in his hands. Hot wrapped up in a man. He made me completely forget about the crazy shit I saw in the drawer.

" I am here to pick up Ten-Ten." I said . " What are you? Her mother? Ten-Ten can drive herself home." He said darkly. Why was he so damn mean now? He sat down another water that was in his other hand and motioned me to it. " Kakashi gave me water for you too." " oh no I am fi-" " Drink" he commanded. Where did this controlling freak come from? I took a step then stopped. I felt it. Then looking down with my hands clasped felt embarrassed. " What did you do to my vagina?" I barely whispered with a heat overcoming my face. "What? If you are going to talk at least make it able to be heard and look at me" Clearing my voice I slurred my words together still embarrassed, " WhatDidYouDo?" He rolled his eyes," What do you mean?" Making an awkward gesture; I motioned my hand to my vagina. He cocked his head to the side with his arms crossed looking at me like I was the dumbest person in the wold. Then his eyes grew, and the unthinkable happened. He burst out laughing. He laughed and laughed , and laughed. Did I mention he was laughing? " S-S-Stop! I am being dead serious! After last night i've had this weird feeling and it's uncomfortable!" I yelled at him. He stopped. Then began to howl with laughter. So hard that he had a hand on his stomach. " I can't believe you never took it out. You know, you put me in a good mood. How bout in return I make that awkward feeling go away?" I nodded my head yes blinking several times at him. "But, you have to do as I say, o kay? He said with the last part a little more vicious. " okay..."

"Good," he said with a grin. He walked to the single chair across from me and sat down opening the water he took a sip. " sit on the desk." I gave him a confused expression. " Do it" he roared. I sat. " Move closer to the edge" I really don't like where this is going. " Now," he purred lustfully, " take your panties off." "What?!" Closing his eyes he inhaled," Ellie, you and I both know you heard me, now do as I say." Scared the he may bring out his torture tools; I slowly and nervously slid them off. They dropped to the floor. " open your legs." Shocked I closed my legs tighter. He looked at me angrily, once yellow eyes, were slowly turning red. Words were not needed; I got the memo. I slowly and shakily opened them. " More." Obeying I did. " Now take your fingers and put them in your vagina." " But, I never touched myself before , this, this is weird and sick !" " Ellie, you have no idea what is sick but I will be happy to show you if you don't listen."he growled. Gulping, I put one finger to my entrance. This was nerve wrecking. Looking up he leaned in waiting for me to proceed. I pushed my finger in, an inch. It felt wet and warm. Going a little deeper I felt something. What, the hell? It was something inside me? Pushing and pulling I revealed a USB. " What?" I whispered. He put it inside me? I heard shifting and he was up beside me. Quickly closing my legs he caught them. " Don't be shy" he said into my ear. Sending electric shock waves through my body. He bent down and was in between my legs; nuzzling my thigh inches away from my private area. My legs were visibly shaking from this foreplay. It was too much for my sensitive virgin self. He then held my legs up bringing me closer. His tongue roughly dance up and down my thigh; getting inches closer to my vagina every time he came back. His tongue was icey cold from the water he just had drunk. " please, please stop" I said shakily. He hummed against my thigh," just how I imagined it" he whispered just before throwing my legs up; forcing me to hit my back roughly on the desk. He was in between my legs faster than I could comprehend what was going on. My legs were spread wide open for his easy access as he dove in. He roughly held my legs apart causing a stingy pain. I tried to protest by pushing his head away. I started pounding his head with my fist, bad move. He growled ; dug his nails in my leg ; and bit my sweat spot. "AH!" I yelped the pain mixed with the pleasure sent me over board. A weird feeling was coming to my stomach and I failed to realize the blood trickling down my leg. His tongue had then started to tease my sweet spot. Arching my back I begged for him to stop but my body begged for more. Doing completely the opposite of what i asked, he released my right leg and slid a finger in. Then another, and another. I began to pull his hair and kick but my leg was throbbing from the wound so it didn't do much to move him. He started pumping his fingers faster and sucked on my sweet spot; giving me a weak and shaky feeling. I felt it, I felt that, it was amazing . I wanted to let go, it hurt to hold on anymore, but then there was a rapid knock on the door. it all stopped. Garaa released my other leg and straightened up. I let out a gasp from the sudden pause. My soul screamed for release." WHAT!" Garaa fiercely yelled shaking the room, I think. " Garaa, telephone" " IT can wait Kakashi I'm busy!" " Garaa this one can't , it's urgent." Garaa stormed out the door forgetting about me. I sighed inwardly.

" Wet towel?" Kakashi said handing me a warm towel. " Thank you" receiving the towel I began to clean the blood off my legs, and replace my panties to their rightful position. " I hope he didn't hurt you too bad" he said with an apologetic eye. " no, I'm fine " I said smiling at him. I got up to get the water when Kakashi grabbed a hold of my arm. Concern within his eye. " Be careful, the masters can be ruthless, and won't hesitate if they feel the urge to kill you." " What? What will make them want to kill me? I didn't do anything." " Anything? They'd probably kill you if they just simply get bored with you or if you don't listen. Maybe you looked at them funny, doesn't matter. Killing is an everyday thing to them. " I glanced in the direction of the drawer I had found. " And hurting you is just like breathing" he said looking in the same direction. He let go of my arm and made his way out.

Tap* Tap*. There was a tap at the window. Rushing over I opened it to see Ino. Where had she been? " Ino!" " Sh." She hushed me. " We have to get out of here." She said. Something was wrong, very wrong. Ino was timid. Something must have spooked her. Patting her back I tried to comfort her by giving her some of my water. " What is it?" "I saw her" Ino whispered. Taking a sip of water, already relaxed. " Ten-Ten?" " Yeah."

**Author's Note: The USB is freee!. Haha just kidding, but yes you are witnessing the true side of Garaa. Bratty isn't he? Please comment and fav :) thanks a bunches**


	5. Fear

**Review: **

**Guest : I am glad you love it so far, It makes me happy knowing people enjoy what I publish because at first I never thought about sharing my imagination with anyone and here I am now :D.**

**Duchess K: I honestly love when you comment you always make me laugh and it feels nice knowing someone is really into my story. So I Just want to say thank you for leaving your thoughts it helps me a lot :D! Oh, and shit is right haha.**

**Other Readers, yeah you, you know who you are lol: I know you silently read and probably don't have accounts but I just want to address you guys too:D. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy and take time into telling me your thoughts as well:)!**

**Author's Note: This chapter may seem a little ruthless but if you made it this far without screaming for your life or asking if i am sick or something, hey, congrats :D! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, do I have to put this on every chapter XD**

**oh but I do own Ellie she came out of my brain . She was created from my love of playing a game called Bayonetta. I thought that woman was so bad ass. So she kind of looks like her but with red and white eyes and she doesnt' have a mole or wear glasses and he pony tail is lower. The idea started with her put it that way. If you don't know who that is then you can copy paste that shit and google image her. XD**

Chapter 5: Fear

_A woman stood on the roof of a tall building watching the two figures. __**If you want to protect her this is best. Go to her, she shall be broken**__. A man with piercings said. __**Don't hurt her, anyone but her**__. She replied in a whisper.__** I won't be the one to hurt her, you will**__, he ended with a fade._

**Ino's POV**

What had gotten into that woman? She used to be the top assassin of our corporation. The one who took down an entire building with her fist. I envied her, looked up to her. I am the way I am because I wanted to be like her. She was perfect to me. That incident made her a mess, and I failed to bring her back.

Walking around the building I had my own criteria. I know these men aren't going to simply hand over Ten-Ten because she was a part of their collection, but my other orders commanded me to get rid of her. Hopefully Ellie can distract them. Inching my way around the walls I dodged all of the security cameras. Then I pulled out my phone to see the location of the target. The blinking target was right above me. Wall running I grabbed hold of the balcony edge and flipped over, flawlessly landing. Curtains covered a glass door. Peeking through I couldn't really see anything. I activated my heat vision on my phone and placed it on the wall. She was in there. Alone. Unlocking the door I made my way inside, a silent kill will be easy.

Removing the blankets from her form, I was surprised, but not too surprised. Ten-Ten was a bloody mess. Cuts, Burns, Bruises, identifying her would've been a little hard if I didn't have my target finder. Her eye was bruised shut. Burn marks were on her chest and cuts were down her arms. It looked like a casual stroll through hell. Her clothes were ripped, pieces scattered about her tattered body. Her hair looked like medusa styled it, a hot mess. These men really were lunatics. I touched her wrist to check for a pulse, she groaned a soft but audible groan. She was still alive. Killing her would be doing both of us a favor. Reaching for my needle, I heard footsteps softly approaching. Shit, I rolled away to the balcony. Pushing the curtains a little I gave myself just enough to peek in. I shut the door.

In walked Sasuke? He was dressed in black shorts comfortable enough to sleep in and no shirt, his hair wasn't in their normal restraints. Kind of hot, I thought. He was walking with a predator sway as he circled the bed, twirling a knife. " Hm, Ten-Ten you look beautiful this way." He whispered into her ear causing her to whimper. " Sh, none of that." He said licking a cut that ran down her arm. " Please let me go" Ten-Ten tried to say but sounded scratchy. Sasuke looked up for a moment and thought, then grinned and pulled her by the hair , " okay" he said viciously. He threw her on the floor and opened the door. " You are free to go" Ten-Ten looked depressed and ready to just give in but attempted to crawl, it was pathetic to watch ." You have 10 seconds to leave." He said flipping and twirling the knife in his hand. " 10.." Ten-Ten tried and tried to get up but it was effortless because of the shattered bones she had and broken ankle from trying to runaway earlier. "5.. Come on Ten, go now, get out of here." He said mockingly. "1.., aw you came so close" he said throwing the knife into Ten-Ten's outstretched hand. A squeal was heard from the woman's throat. He stepped on it putting pressure on the knife, Ten-Ten's squeals now becoming horsed cries. " I pity you, you are so weak, and I am just too powerful, Mother Nature is so cruel." He said with false empathy. Kicking the knife up he caught it then grabbed Ten-Ten by the arm and threw her over the bed , her hind side facing him.

Walking to the other side of the room, he came back with a whip. " let's have some fun" he said venom dripping from his tongue . He let the whip hang, curling around beside him like a snake to it's master. He rolled his shoulder cracking it making Ten-Ten flinch. With a flick of his wrist the whip cracked through the air like thunder. A muffled scream was heard.

Four whips later Naruto came through the door. "Teme" he whined sleepily. He was in blue boxers apparently just had woken up. " I can't sleep over the bitches screams " he said walking over to a drawer. He grabbed Ten-Ten by the back of her hair and shoved a ball in her mouth. " What's the fun in that if I can't hear her scream dobe?" " Bah, you will get over it." Spitting the ball out, Ten-Ten turned as much as she could to face Naruto. " Why? " she croaked. " Why are you doing this to me? I did nothing to you. You said you loved me!" Ten-Ten croaked. " Sh Ten-Ten, there's only one thing I love, and that's ramen, oh and cars,and killing ,so three things, actually a lot of things but you aren't one of them." He said smirking. "Ouch" Sasuke said with a dark chuckle. " And besides, look at how loose you are from Sasuke and Garaa fucking you. You are the definition of a sloppy whore. He said easily sliding in three fingers. I could have a fucking Gatsby party in here. " He said laughing maniacally. It took all of Ten-Tens strength and courage to spit in Naruto's face hitting him dead in the middle.

This girl had a death wish.

The next scene happened so fast it took me a minute or two to register all of it.

Naruto's eyes went a demonic red color and was swirling with rage; his birth marks grew deeper intensifying his demonic features; his hair seemed to spike; his teeth looked sharp, and he grew long vicious claws. He whipped his hand across Ten-Tens face in a blur. Her body couldn't even react to the malicious assault. In seconds her face was bleeding. Open claw marks that were delayed appeared on her face. Ten-Tens reaction was a little late too. Her mind had finally took in the pain, and she screamed, a scream of agony and terror, a scream that made me shiver." Make her beg for fucking mercy" Naruto said in a demonic voice eyes still on her and claws stretched out dripping blood, ready for round two.

I had to get out of here. I hurriedly jumped off the balcony but tripped. What? I was trembling. No, I am not weak. I breathed then ran around the house looking through windows and dodging cameras. Where was she? Peeking in a higher window I saw her.

Telling her briefly what happened she nodded her head okay. " Shit Ino" " Yeah, I know. Lets get out of here."Turning around I saw Naruto looking up at me smiling a toothy grin with his hands clasps behind his head. He had on pants this time and blood was splattered on his face. " Did you like the show?" He asked with gleam in his now blue eyes. I choked down a scream before closing the window and pulled Ellie away.

We ran out the study and down a hall opposite from the door. Getting out of here is going to be difficult, because running nonstop to the nearest property will take us hours, and that's if we know where we are going. Sensing the danger that we were in Ellie pulled out two guns. Might as well, I thought pulling one out at the side of my hip. We inched back to back to a window. Glancing outside I looked for the direction of the car. We had to get there quick before they cut the wires. There was a winding stair case that led upstairs. Following it we heard footsteps and paused. Continuing up we found a room that looked like it belonged to Sasuke. The Uchia symbol was on the wall. Ellie motioned me to the nightstand to show me the keys she had found. She must suspect that the car's wires could be cut too. The next task would be finding what car it belonged to. Placing it in her bra we reached the window but it wouldn't budge. Shit. Quickly leaving the room we scaled down the hall.

"Ahem" someone cleared their voice behind us. Turning, we had guns pointing in the butlers face. He didn't even flinch or bat an eye, this man had guts."The masters insisted that you came down for lunch and stop snooping around the house. " Ellie looked at me with her multicolored eyes. I gave her the same look back and shrugged.

We walked in and they were all sitting at the table, it was a table for eight with three chairs on either side and two at either end. Naruto sat in the middle with his nice blue suit, Sasuke to the right with his Black suit and hair tied back this time. Garaa had on A white suit, all three with jackets open along with blood-red ties. Seriously, red is their favorite color. Fit for a psychopath. Siting opposite of them, Ellie and I gave a side ways glance at each other. " Hello ladies," Naruto said smiling like we were the best of friends," didn't mean to spook you like that. Please eat with us, we are having ramen." He said excitement in his eyes. I couldn't help but notice an odd feeling in my gut, my legs were softly trembling. Was it cold in here?

**Author's Note: Don't forget to review please :D. I'd like to hear what you have to say about my story so far :). Oh I am going on a trip this spring break and might not be able to post as much, but I will certainly try to post as much as I can on vacation. I'm sorry if I don't get to post as fast :c This chapter was kind of short too xD**


	6. Painful Lust

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Sorry guys I've been really busy so I do apologize for the late chapter. The next chapter may come a little sooner but I am truly sorry that I haven't had enough time to publish. But it is finally here :)!**_

_Halting, the mysterious figure faced a dead in. It was a roof too high and too isolated to move anywhere else .The woman with multicolored eyes stopped some distance behind the person pointing a gun. **Show yourself **she barked in frustration. The figure showed no sign of movement. Rain beat the roof as the time went by. **So be it **she hissed pulling the trigger. The unknown person quickly repelled it with a sword. She only knew one person who could flawlessly do this. Before she could ask why, the figure answered . **Because I love you**. leaping off the edge of the roof the person disappeared. The woman scanned down below only to see nothing. She began to softly sob as it began to rain harder. Her sensei had betrayed her_.

**Unknown POV **

"So when do we attack boss?" A man with long blond hair, otherwise known as Deidera asked. " Soon" I replied. " Yeah, I want to get back at that bitch for humiliating me like that. And that jackass that broke my nose!" Sasori exclaimed "You know what the mission is, so go get ready." " Yeah, Yeah, we will be ready for departure , just need to get my babies" the blonde said smirking. The two exited the room. " Come on you good for nothing body guards, if you are going to act like dummies I will turn you into fucking dummies." Sasori snapped. I stared out the window remembering that day and her. "Soon" I whispered to myself grabbing my mask.

**Ino's POV **

Ellie and I silently ate our food. The lunatics? Talking like it was just another day. They were like brothers, laughing, joking,teasing,taunting, it was hard to believe that these men were deranged killers. What they do doesn't phase them, at all. They could kill a thousand people and still go on with their days with not the slightest trauma. It is normal to them; these people were sick. " So, Ellie have you and Garaa fucked yet because I would like a taste " Naruto said with a seductive smile and wink. " Fuck off, you can have her when I am done with her ." Garaa said with a glare at Ellie, as if she were trying to seduce Naruto. " aw , why do you always have to be so selfish with your women. I shared mine" Naruto pouted like a child. I had to hold in bile. These men were treating us like pieces of meat that they just do as they please. I thought I knew everything about crazy but these people take it away. Do they have no heart?

It was my turn to feel uncomfortable. " It's nice to finally meet you, Ino Yamanaka."Sasuke said grinning at me taking a sip of wine. I just had to sit across from whip boy. " Ahem, I am sorry but I don't even remember giving you my name. I don't even recall meeting." I said with a rise of an eyebrow. " Hm, but you do know me. You followed me around at the party remember?" How? How did he know that, I am very careful with not getting caught so how did he find out?

" Hm, thank you for the food" Ellie said finally finishing. " uhm it was delicious." She said trying to be as friendly as possible. Guess I have to follow along if we are going to get out of here. "yes," I said nodding my head," it was very fulfilling," " See? People that like ramen, and you guys complained " Naruto laughed. "yeah, that's because it's not part of their full coarse meal, everyday with this shit" Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "But, now it is time for us to return, our boss may be worried" I said interrupting and getting up calmly, followed by Ellie. Exiting the room, in front of us appeared Garaa. "Don't be silly" he said grinning ear to ear. "Here, let me show you around the house." With that said he reached for Ellie's hand. I had enough of these mother fuckers. Pulling my gun out I had it aimed to Garaa's head." Fuck off!" I spat at him. Then Sasuke came up behind me and disarmed me. "Ino!" Ellie shrieked pulling out her two guns. She began to shoot at Sasuke as he did multiple back flips away. Spinning around I kicked an approaching Garaa- who quickly grabbed my leg. Jumping up I popped him in the nose with my heel earning my release. "Bitch!" He growled with a red symbol that I had never notice appeared under his hair. Lunging forward at me I rolled away and kicked at his legs. Too quick he dodged my attempt of tripping him and grabbed me by my throat. Lifting me up by the throat he slammed me back into the ground. " Sasuke may have an eye for you but I won't hesitate to crack your fucking neck." He said as black rings began to appear around his eyes. Speaking of his eyes, they were now a burning reddish yellow with a black slit. The tattoo that I never noticed was a symbol of love. He had a raccoon kind of look. Were these men even human?

"Garaa! Please stop!" I heard Ellie said as I slowly lost consciousness. "I , I- I will do anything !" She shrieked realizing my fight for air becoming weak. His grip loosen a bit," anything?" He thought looking away to Ellie. "Yes," she whispered the sound of guns clanking against the hard floor." I will do anything, you can do anything, whip me, harm me, cuff me." She said with a threat of a sob slipping from her throat. A sickening smile crossed his face as he released me and his features turned to lust. Gasping and coughing for air I watched as he approached Ellie and stroked her face almost lovingly. Anger coursing through my veins I popped up and ran at him. Before reaching him arms grabbed me from behind . I was caught in a bear hug with my arms pressed to my side. Garaa pulled Ellie along by her waist as she turned to me and we locked eyes. Her multicolored eyes almost seemed pleading. Fighting my captive, I kicked and squirmed. "Fuck you, you mother fucker ! Don't touch her!" I screamed thrashing about like a wild animal. Stopping ,Garaa looked at me with a sinister look in his eyes. " I'll do as I please" he said giving Ellie a lick on the side of her face. She visibly cringed, as did I. Flipping me off he continued pulling Ellie along, who seemed to trip over her own feet.

"Let go of me you bastard" I said trying to sound as vicious as possible. "Have fun" Naruto called while slurping his ramen giving me a wink. Fuck, it had to be the Uchia. Honestly I don't know who was worse out of all three of them. Appearing in a room I was thrown to the floor. It was a medium size room with a queen bed in the middle. Two armchairs facing each other. A lit fire place in between. Above it was a painting of a giant pair of eyes. They looked truly demonic. They were red with black things in them that seemed to swirl making me dizzy. " Would you like a drink " Sasuke said going to the glass cabinet in the room. I did not answer. Instead I glared at him. " Oh, how scary" he mocked with a snort pouring two glasses of red wine. Of course it was red. I got up and crossed my arms.

" You can't hold us captive, our comrades will search for us and they know where we are. " "Your comrades?" He said with a raised brow. "Or the Dragoons?" I was confused," what do you mean?" I questioned him. " Last time I checked, those aren't your comrades, you are a parasite that betrayed the Dragoons." He said taking a step closer. "No!" I said taking a shaky step back. " You are the rouge, who had also betrayed her best friend, do tell me does Ellie know that the woman who was there to help her with her lost is also the cause? Does she know that the woman she calls her best friend is also her enemy? " "No ! " I screamed trying to push him away. Dropping the glasses he grabbed my flailing arms. "Tsk,Tsk,Tsk" he said shaking his head. "I wonder how she will act knowing you assisted in the killing of her fiancé. " " She was going to kill him anyway! It was her mission" I screamed in desperation. The guilt becoming too hard to handle."Really? Do you believe that she would have killed him?" I knew it was true, she loved him. I framed him in hopes of making it easier to kill him but she wouldn't. She knew him too well and when all the fingers pointed at him she couldn't believe it.

"exactly" he whispered in my ear . He was now behind me holding me against his chest. His fingers ghosting up and down my side. He brushed my hair to reveal my neck and licked my neck up and down, his tongue hot and moist. He roughly grabbed my left breast as he brought his right hand to my thigh making circles with his thumb. " Tell me ," he whispered " Who told you to spy on me that night" his hand now traveling into my panties. To dizzy to concentrate from the stress and sensual feeling I slipped," my boss" " And? That is who?" He said rewarding me with one finger and a twist of my nipple. Never have I been with a man that could make me feel this way, I always thought perhaps I was lesbian but this was blowing my mind. " Who?" He said roughly shoving two fingers in. "I can't say! I-I don't exactly know who they are. They always talk to me secretly I never see them. I promise" I whimpered. "Hm" he said thinking ,stopping all motion of pleasure. Gathering myself I was able to think a little more."How, how did you find out?" He chuckled against my neck giving me a tickling sensation. "well quite simple actually. While everyone was worried about the Dragoons boss being mauled by us I slipped away and did some snooping. of course to get pass I had to fuck a red-head. She was rather eager to give me anything. You women are so easy to swoon." He said. "Ellie, where is she." "ah, yes, you love her don't you, a little more than you realize." He paused clicking his tongue. "But, I don't think it's Ellie you should be worried about." He said darkly, biting down on my neck.

Screaming ,my skin was pierced, blood was slowly dripping down my neck. He threw me on the bed eyes glowing red. He removed his shirt and ripped my dress. Bastard. I tried to push him off but he grabbed my wrists with one hand and placed them above my head. Hearing a click my hands were cuffed to the bed board. Kicking at him he held my legs apart placing himself comfortably between. Dipping down he ripped my bra off in an animalistic like fashion with his teeth. "Usually I go slower with the first time but you are special." He said licking my breast. He hovered over me, hair cascading freely over his shoulder. He truly looked beautiful. A godly being.

Mother Nature was truly unfair.

He bit down hard on my nipple making me arch my back, this pain felt, so good? His hips were grinding into me, giving us both contact to our area that needed attention. He licked up my neck and captured my lips. Without realizing it I was giving in. I kissed him back and grind my hips with his. I could taste the blood on his tongue as his controlled mine with ease. Separating but not too far he nipped at my earlobe. His hands slipped into my panties and he teased my jewel. He slipped his fingers in and brought them out. " Look at how wet you are" he purred bringing his coated fingers to my view. "Suck" he commanded. I shook my head and turned away. Glaring at me he back handed me, hard.. A metallic taste overcoming my mouth. He brought his fingers to my mouth this time with a glare that dared me to disobey him. With courage I glared at him. He squeezed and twisted my nipple hard enough to make me gasp. Swiftly he shoved his fingers in my mouth making me taste myself. In my rebellious state, I bit down on his finger. Pulling back he slapped me again. "Slut" he growled pulling out a whip from the nightstand nearby. Whips must really be his favorite. Removing my panties in a flash he smacked my open vagina. I yelped mixed with a moan. It was painful, but very pleasurable. I never knew I was one that desired pain.

Realizing my excitement he stopped. "You like it" he said lust full eyes on my half lidded ones. He stood on the bed stepping on my area . Adding a little pressure, a moan escaped my throat. "Haha!" He laughed sickly grinning. Jumping off the bed he went to his closet and grabbed what looked like a toy used by women. Shoving into my private he switched it on. He watched me get off on it. Sick pervert, but before I could finish he stopped it. It hurt. This time not as pleasurable. My legs shook visibly as he started again and stopped when I was about to reach my climax. He threw his head back howling with laughter while watching me suffer. Then it started again. Pleasure, then pain all too soon. I whimpered from this torture and thrashed around screaming. Wrist soar from trying to break free. "Please" I begged at the top of my lungs. Tears creeping to the corner of my eyes. "I'm sorry, " I whispered. " I can't hear you" he said darkly, starting the cycle all over again. "Fuck, I said in sorry just stop!" I hoarsely cried. He leaned over me to get closer to my ear. "Okay" he said smirking, stopping again before I could release.

I screamed but my screams were drowned out by an explosion. Looking up Sasuke swiftly threw on his clothes and grabbed some weapons from unknown places. He then rushed out leaving me in my disgraceful state.

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, there is a hint of yuri but Ino isn't exactly lesbian. It's this thing she has where she really looks up to Ellie. Like she wants to be her. Giving her this awkward lesbian feeling towards her. like a woman crush. But now she's realizes that the only reason she couldn't get off before was because she likes S&M/pain. And that's what she finds out with Sasuke. She loved his control over her and the pain he delivers when usually it's her in control.( For those who didn't understand :)!)**

**Please Do Comment :)! Love Ya**


	7. Trapped

**Reviews: **

**sugarplum2498: I'm glad you like it , and I will try my best to deliver but make sure it's still good :p**

**Guest: You ask for more I shall give you more c:. I will try to update as quickly as I can, but don't beat me up if I don't ;)!**

**Author's Note: So this one came a little quicker, so yay :)! Its hard to find a quiet place to think and write when you are on vacation lol xD! And I'm typing this on my phone so it's tiny x_x. The struggle is real.**

_**You know, she knows**. The pierced man said . **Do you have a plan**? **Mhm**. **What do you plan on doing? You will see**. The mysterious man answered looking up into the sky. It began to rain harder, if possible. A storm was brewing._

_Chapter 7: Trapped_

**Unknown POV **

Kakuzu continue to drive the van as I sat in the back. " So what you are saying is the shadow clan tried to capture the women?" Hidan asked the spy . "Yes, we were following them when the Shadow clan attacked us. They even threw fucking bodies at us." "Just fucking great" the jashonist yawned. "More fuckers to slice up." "You mean more fuckers for me to blow up!" The blonde said cleaning his precious baby. "Not if I get to them first blondie!" They started to argue when Kakuzu called," We are approaching the mansion, Deidera, do what you do best." His excitement matched mines inwardly.

** Ellie's POV **

I was dragged off by Garaa. Adrenalin running throughout my body. I just hope Ino will be okay. Garaa had almost killed her! The butler was right, I would have to be much careful with my actions around them. We went down some stairs and stopped at what looked like a cellar door. It was pretty dark with candle lights scaring off the bits of darkness .Taking out some keys he opened it but didn't move. Inside was pitch black and I couldn't see. I looked up and he was staring back at me. Waiting.

Fear took a hold of me as I stepped inside. It was freezing cold. I heard noises somewhere in the distance. Looking back Garaa was staring at me with no expression. I walked forward and tripped. Feeling for what I tripped over I felt something cold and moist. Suddenly there was a click and dimmed lights lit the room. I blinked as I took in my surrounding. Chains were everywhere, cages that were meant for animals lined up against the opposite wall. Whips of all kinds lined up against a board. A prison just opposite of the door only contained two bowls and a piece of cloth. In my horror skeletons were scattered about the was a true dungeon. Looking down I noticed what I tripped over was a body. Shrieking I moved back scurrying away. The body was paled, thin enough to see bones, it was a woman. She looked like she was starved and denied water.

"Ah, yes that was a beautiful one." He said reminiscing. " Her name was Shizune, you know the one that disappeared from the Shadow clan, the one that was last seen with tsunande? oh you don't know?" He said smirking looking down upon her. "You know, I wish we kept her longer, she was such a treat " with that he licked his lips and kicked her head. The head rolled towards me landing beside me. I hunched over as bile collected in my throat. Holding it back I chucked it down. Acid stingy my throat. These men are monsters. "Monster" I lowly whispered. "Yeah, we've heard that before, been there done that. We were called monsters,failures, all that good stuff all our lives, well didn't we prove them wrong, and right." He said chuckling coming towards me. "Wait,"

If I'm going to seduce someone, now would be the time. I don't want to end up like Shizune. Grabbing an old wooden chair off in the distance , i placed it in the middle. "Please, you helped me, allow me to help you." I shyly suggested. He smiled, "Sounds perfect."

He sat waiting for me to continue. Getting on my knees I reached for his zipper. I shakily pulled it down, and he freely popped out from his restraints. There was a noise of movement and looking ahead there was a woman in the cell. She looked alive or almost alive. I gasped . "Don't worry about her she always likes to watch, she's our favorite." He purred the last part. "Her name?" I asked. "Doesn't matter, continue." He said slitting his eyes at me. He was a sight. It looked like it wouldn't fit in my area. I must have been drooling or something because he leaned over to whisper in my ear,"Like what you see?" My face burned red as I shook my head in embarrassment. Grasping hold of him with both hands I took a quick breath. I had never really done this before, I tried with Kiba but he stopped me because he felt it was degrading.

He watched, rather patiently actually. His eyes never left my face. Leaned back to let me have all control. Come on I thought to myself, this is what I was trained for. I inched forward, stopping just an inch from his hard friend. Sticking my tongue out I gave him a small lick you'd give to a cold treat. It twitched in anticipation, and he shifted above uncomfortably. It was like watching a kid trying to hold his excitement. This gave me a little courage. Sticking my tongue out I locked eyes with him. I teased him up and down with the tip of my tongue, not giving him or me the full taste. Clenching the arms of the chair, he made a soft rumble noise in his chest. I plopped him in my mouth and slowly began to move.

Accidentally I grazed him with my teeth. He pulled in breath through his teeth,"No teeth." Though he said no teeth he seemed to somewhat enjoy it. I bared my teeth on his "head" getting ready to bite down. He growled," don't you fucking dare " he seemed really turned on by this action, so I started to apply pressure. He reached for my neck but did not choke me. He applied pressure, I applied pressure, to bite his friend off. Lust over coming him, and the woman watching. He smirked at me releasing the hold of my neck and leaned back. "Okay, you win." I released him from my death bite and began to lick his throbbing member. "You are so fucking cute" He said leaning his head back enjoying the reward I had gave him. Feeling up his leg now up and down I continued to pleasure him with pain and then relief. I felt a gun at his side as a plan over came me.

He was in a state of pleasure and will be too slow to react. I began to squeeze his testicles and jerk him off as he growled like an animal. Grabbing the knives from my hair I stabbed his hands into the chairs wooden arms. "Fuck!" He roared as I grabbed the gun at his side. He was now hunched over from the sudden pain. "You just know how to ruin things don't you? I was on my way to release." "Yeah so was I when you left me" I retorted. He smirked his devilish smirk, giving me a seductive predator look. "So that's what this is about? I can make you finish. " He promised. I clenched my thighs together knowing I wanted just that, but now was not the time! "I'm going to find Ino and if you make a move I'll shoot your dick off !" I threatened getting the keys from his coat pocket. He started groaning," Mm, I don't know if I should fuck you or cut you to pieces. But whoever said I couldn't do both? I never had problems with fucking a corpse either" He said eyes turning reddish yellow. Scared for my life I ran for the door slamming it behind me locking it.

I know that woman needed help but Ino needed me more. I ran into the halls feeling a little guilty for leaving the woman. Hearing a scream I ran to the direction ,guilt rushed out of me. Running through the opening an explosion shook the house making me lose my balance. I got up when another explosion hit. Throwing me to the floor again. I heard cars drive into the house,glass breaking, and walls crumbling. The sword that hung on the wall was now on the floor. Hearing noises I began to run in what I thought was the direction of Ino. Turning a corner a van drove into the wall stopping in my path. I dashed behind a door in a nearby bathroom and I watched.

Out of the van were the Akatsuki. "Boom!" A blonde screamed laughing like it was a trip to Disneyland. The redhead I met that night, a man with silver hair and a man with stitches jumped out, but one man that caught my eye was a man with a mask. He was well built but not like the rest of the men. He was dressed differently than the others, but in a black and red ninja like attire. He had power,intelligence, and his eyes showed that they don't know what fear is, but could deliver it. They all nodded their heads apparently knowing what to do and began to split up in twos. The masked man walked alone to an unknown destination.

Sprinting down the hall I found the stairs Ino and I found earlier. Running up it I began to search every room I could get my hands on. Any room that was locked I busted open. I began to feel stressed and screamed her name. "Ellie!" I heard Ino muffled cry. Sprinting full speed ahead I sharply turned a corner and rammed into something hard. "fuck" I hissed jumping from the floor getting my distance from the unknown object.

"You" I heard.

Shit

**Ino's POV**

Moving my hands back and forth I attempted to free them. Realizing the awkward thing I had between my legs I used my feet to pull it out. Fucking toys. Bringing my feet up I kicked at the head board. Twisting around I used my toes to open the night stand drawer. There was a knife but it was too far from my reach. Sighing inwardly I remembered the bobby pins I always placed in my hair. Grabbing them quickly I worked on freeing my hand.

I heard Ellie scream my name in desperation. Was she okay? "Ellie!" I screamed as loud as I could. Hearing noises approaching, the door opened. "Well, what do we have here?" A man with silver hair asked walking in. He glanced at my open treasure and snorted ," looks like the Uchia was having fun aye Kakuzu." The Akatsuki member by the name of Kakuzu stood in the door way and grunted. I closed my legs tightly," Fuck you" I hissed at him. " I don't think you have the right to say anything bitch" he said smacking the side of my leg. "Hidan, this isn't part of our mission." "Shut the hell up, I do what jashin wants me to do and right now he wants me to cut this slut." To make matters worse he pulled out a knife and licked it, putting just enough pressure to produce some blood. Can I not get a break from sick mother fuckers?

Mumbling something the other man left the room. "Finally, now, time to have some fun." Pressing the flat side of the knife he licked his lips. It was cold against the skin of my leg and gleamed in what little light was in the room. Swiping down he skinned my thigh. It was a sliver but felt painful. No pleasure attended. It burned and bled. Without me realizing there was a woman screaming, it was me. He bent down to lick at my blood. "Her blood taste delicious." He said to someone, or himself. Quickly I tried to get out the cuffs without him noticing. Bringing the knife to my inner thigh he did the same thing. Screaming from the pain tears began to pour down my eyes. Just a little longer. He bent down to lick my inner thigh just as I heard a click. Kicking him in the nuts with my good leg he dropped his knife and grabbed himself in pain. Bringing my leg back for power I brought it back to kick him in the face. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" He threatened now on the floor holding his nuts and spitting blood. Grabbing the knife in the night stand I stabbed him in the back making him groan in pain, and reached for the other one he had. Growling he kicked my wounded leg making me trip.

Gasping in frustration I crawled to the other knife but was pulled back by my assaulter's hand. Grabbing the knife I turned around and sliced his fingers. "Argh!" He screamed in pain pulling back . I hopped up on my good leg and made my way out the door, blood trailing from behind. I tripped when hands grabbed me.

It was a man who had beautiful lavender eyes, he must be from the shadow clan. They were unable to see as well with light but could see clear as day at night. "Ino from the Dragoons, you must tell me where you hold the USB." "What? " "We know the Uzumakis don't have it but you do, is that correct?" "Actually no? " he looked me over then scooped me up bridal style. "You are unsafe here, I shall remove you from harm." This man was hot, not as hot as the Uzumakis, but he wasn't a lunatic so hey. He had brown hair that was pulled back in a loose pony. He wore a military like out fit with guns on his side. A true knight in shinning armor. He hopped out the window and placed me in a car. Another man with black shiny hair nicely cut was standing outside talking with the pony tailed man. He talked to other body guards and pointed inside the house. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I was too tired mentally and physically.


	8. The Monster

_**Author's Note: Since I've been gone for so long this one is longer :)! So i hope you enjoy ^_^**_

_**kira-cakes & sarah : No Garaa doesn't have sand abilities sorry :c. They all have demons inside of them. Each one as you can guess is different. Naruto went fox like because his demon resembles a fox . ( i know im so creative X_X lol) So pretty much they just have supernatural powers.  
**_

_**Are you scared?** _

_**Scared of what Kiba?** A woman snorted__. _

_**Of the sensei Ellie. What if he's like an old mean man!**_

_** Kiba, you don't have to worry he's only here to make me stronger.**_

_ **Kiba, um is right, what if he's l-l-like psycho?** A woman with short blonde hair stuttered. _

_At that moment the door clicked and a man in a black and white kimono walked in. He had luscious black hair that was tied with a white ribbon, some hair loosely free. The woman with her black hair pulled back in a medium pony was the first to step forward and bow._

_** My name is Ellie, please take care of me sensei.**_

**_ Hello Ellie, My name is not needed to be known, it shall be best for the both of us, but sensei shall be fine._**

_She's beyond beauty_

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Monster**_  
_

**Unknown POV**

I looked at the sword. It was meant for a true master. Turning it to and fro I inspected it.

"What, the hell do you think you are doing."

Glancing over my shoulder, I found the speaker, it was the black-haired one from the three. The Uchia.

He gasped noticing who I truly was. Then inhaled deeply in anger.

"You, You bastard." He raged clenching his fist.

"How dare you kill my brother and touch his precious sword! I'll kill you, no, I will torture you, torture you until you beg for death, and then when you are near death, I will let you heal, and repeat the process!" With his anger he charged at me full speed.

Throwing a fist at me , sighing I side stepped. He whirled around to attempt another punch- grabbing his fist I kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying across the room.

"You are weak."

"Shut the hell up!" He growled running towards me this time doing a jumping kick aimed for my head.

I simply side stepped again as he flew pass me.

"You can't let anger control you, it won't do you any good."

Growling his eyes turned a bloodthirsty red.

He hopped up unsheathing his sword. Swinging it, I ducked, an upward swing was coming my way as I flipped out of harm. Landing; he came at me with a froward stab.

Dodging to the right I came across his face with my right foot. Gaining his balance quickly, he spun around and kicked my supporting leg making me lose balance.

Impressive

Catching my self in a hand stand I flipped away. He stood wiping blood from his jaw. We stared at each other as he decided on what to do.

Rookie

Getting in a ready stance he dashed at me.

Surprisingly he did something different.

He did a diangle spinning slash at me- dodging the first slash, he did a twist in the air and came back down on me .

This I couldn't dodge, unsheathing my sword I blocked his attack.

Having a back and forth power battle we wouldn't budge.

"You piece of shit, how pathetic of you to use his sword, you are unworthy!" He spat at me.

"Do you believe you are unworthy? Is that why you don't use his sword?"

Eyes burning fire ,began to swirl.

Pushing me off he kicked my chest, sending me tumbling, just a little. He was in the air ready to deliver the final blow, rolling he stabbed beside my head. Doing a spinning kick, I kicked him away while simultaneously getting up. He rolled up to send me a kneeling kick to my stomach.

I one-handed kart wheeled away from his kick and did some flips to get my distance.

Picking up his sword he pointed it at me. Waiting for me to make the move this time. I walked towards him slowly. Sword dragging behind me. His patience was way too thin.

Sprinting full speed, he swung, and swung, and swung, and I flawlessly dodged all attacks.

Dodging his last attack I grabbed his wrist and twisted it making the sword drop, and tossed him to the side.

"Anger is never the answer into winning a fight." I said putting his sword to his throat.

Bullets were soaring my way as I did flips and twist to avoid them.

"Hey you piece of shit, this was one of my favorite summer homes."

It was the blonde kid, Naruto. He was holding a mini machine gun.

Shooting at me; I repelled all bullets with the katana, tossing the other one to the side. Running towards him I was able to finally reach him. Slicing towards his hands he jumped back hitting my shoulder with his elbow.

This one was much stronger.

I cut downward on him and he countered it with his mini machine gun, throwing me to the side. Gripping the katana tighter I swung it around to make him duck, just as I anticipated. Using my left leg I hooked him good, sending him some feet away and the gun. Sasuke who had recovered came at me with a backstab. Just in time I was able to block it backwards, making me vulnerable for his delivering kick to my back. Sending me steps forward. I did a backwards kick to his stomach. He stumbled and gained his balance but I was on him in seconds. Jumping up I kicked him in his chest making him gasp for air. Naruto was up again as Sasuke regain himself clutching his chest.

This was going to be a long fight.

Guess I won't be able to see her.

**Ellie's POV**

"You" he said anger flaring.

Stepping back I avoided a punch aimed for my face.

"Sasori, the boss doesn't want you to hurt her she's a valuable source."

"She will be alive won't she!" He yelled kicking at me. I could tell he wasn't good at martial arts and stuff, he seemed the type to be assigned to torture, and he looked pretty damn good at it.

I could actually handle this guy.

Another kick was swung my way when I blocked it with my arm.

Dammit, I need to focus.

I got in a defensive position, he wouldn't be hard to counter and seeing how ruthless he was this was the best way of attack.

Throwing a left hook at me I countered it giving him a blow to his left rib with my fist.

"Sasori, this woman is seriously fighting you in heels, do you need help?" The blonde said stifling back a laugh.

"No!" He screamed trying to kick my leg. I slid my leg out the way, with the close proximity I was able to pop him in his nose with an uppercut elbow. Ironic because his nose had a bandage from the last time it broke.

"My fucking nose!" He screamed reaching for my throat. Pushing his reaching hand aside I back-handed him across the face.

Stepping back I heard something rolling towards me.

In my horror it was a grenade. Jumping out the way it exploded. The house shook as it couldn't hold on any longer. Pieces started to fall, and I tried my best to dodge all of them. Making a final leap I missed a falling beam. Crashing, it opened up to the first floor and I almost slipped. My heart was racing as I tried to slow my breathing.

"KaBooom!" The high-pitched voice screamed.

" You bastard! I said I had her!"

Footsteps approached me and I was grabbed by the neck by Sasori.

Lifting me up he slammed me against the adjacent wall, or what was left.

He smiled evilly as he choked me.

To get him off I used all my strength to kick him in his gut,

He dropped me and Held on to his gut. He jumped up gun in his hand. Play time was obviously over. Pointing at me he made sneering remark," im sure you can still talk if i shoot you in the right area, just paralyze you, yeah that sounds good". Fear took hold of me as i shut my eyes ready for the pain. Before he could harm me something hit him.

It was Garaa.

He had punched Sasori, and disarmed him with a finishing kick.

He stood over me staring at me.

"You okay?" He asked me.

I was confused because he sounded concerned. His eyes showed anger, but not towards me. He wasn't angry at me for stabbing him. He was angry because Sasori had hurt me. Reaching down he wiped a scratch on my check." I'll make that son of a bitch pay." He stood above me pulling me with him, he looked beautiful. I wanted him to stay close to me, forever. My emotions were mixed and was confusing. I was, happy he was here, and I felt protected.

I hugged him, taking him by surprise. He tensed not moving a muscle and his jaw tightened.

"What... Are you doing?"

I didn't listen to him, instead I hugged him tighter. He smelled really good, and he was so masculine. Hugging him made me feel like everything was okay.

Hugging me back he jumped dodging another grenade rolling our way.

"Sorry to blow up your lovely moment !" The blonde snickered.

Out of the way he sat me down.

"Kakashi, get her out of here." He said giving me a gentle push.

"Garaa!" I called.

He looked at me confused.

"Be... Be careful.." He didn't answer but walked away awkwardly with his face scrunched up.

Why was I feeling empathy for him? He was a **monster**.

Why at this moment I felt feelings towards him?

The butler placed a hand on my shoulder, " he will be okay, I promise." The butler reassured me.

Kakashi ushered me to a hidden book shelf that opened up a winding staircase lit by small amounts of light. Of course they had secret passageways. Rushing down ,it opened up to a long dark corridor.

My heels hit the stone floor as I wondered where we were going. Finally he stopped and looked at me.

"Still have the young master uchia's key?"

His question took me by surprise so all I did was nod and hand him the keys. Jumping in the car he zoomed off in the darkness. A small light slowly approached us ,then we were in the clearing of a mountain and dirt road. A road hidden by tress.I never thought id make it out of that crazy house.

A minute or two went by when Kakashi broke the silence.

"Do you love him?"

"What? N-no I don't know actually, but I feel like my feelings are confused." I finished with a sigh. He sat silently as he thought deeply. "I don't think you do, but he does, and not even he knows it." What he was saying was confusing me, it didnt quite make sense. But somewhere in me i knew i was falling for him. Don't make me laugh i told myself. "How? How could I love a **monster** how could a **monster** who used women for mere joy be able to know what love is?" "Actually, that's just it. The young master Garaa has no room in his heart for love. He doesn't know what it is. Which isinteresting because it seems like the demon inside rejects it and reflects it to you." " So are you saying the love I feel for Garaa, is.. Is actually the love he feels towards me?" "Correct ms Ellie. So hypothetically speaking you actually don't love him." " but, I do love him.. I felt it... will he ever love me?" i whispered knowing i was doomed in my spiraling emotions. He paused taking a sad intake of breath. "No, he won't be able to love you like you love him. All he knows is hate and darkness. Master Garaa will see your love towards him as foreign, and he will treat you as his property, not someone he loves." I sat silently staring at the passing trees. "I can't love him. That's impossible because I could never love him." "Now you are in denial ms Ellie. And he isnt that bad" he said the last part a little wary. I scoffed " I don't understand why you show so much protection for him! Do you not care of the stuff he does? The killing? The torture? He's a **monster**, they all are!" Kakashi glanced at me and I immediately regretted my outburst. Sadness was evident in his eye.

"The young master wasn't always like this. He wasn't born bent on destruction. Master Garaa was always hated, ever since he was in his mother's womb. She was raped and was with child. She wanted nothing but an abortion but she was in captivity. When she was found an abortion was too late and she was in too much trauma. She went on the rest of her months in misery and tried to suicide. The father wouldn't even look at her stomach, he called him a monster and forsaken the unborn baby. The father had gone mad because he couldn't take it to see his wife in torment. he was found in a car crash with high amounts of alcohol and drugs in his system. The mother gave birth but then died shortly after.

His uncle and his wife took the boy because he was going to be the next heir of the Sabaku corporation. His uncle hated him with all his heart, he beat him, cursed at him, called him a devil, but Garaa couldn't do anything to protect himself from the beatings he received, the poor child was blind and couldn't fight back. His family called him a disgrace, ever since he was born the corporation began to fail and it was in conclusion that Garaa was a natural-born curse upon their family. They started an argument protesting he was bound to fail. They came to the discussion of killing him. Then, Minato Uzumaki, a close family friend begged for the child to be in his care. He knew Garaa wasn't a regular boy from the moment he laid eyes on him, he knew because the beatings he received were impossible to heal as quickly as they did. He wanted to save Garaa before it was too late, before the demon took over his heart... But, before he could take him out of their care a massacre occurred. At the age of eight Garaa was in a brutal beating. He begged for mercy and love from his family and in return his uncle carved love into his forehead as mockery. At the moment of death they had made the mistake of awakening the demon that was inside of him. He killed everyone, including his uncle. Minato found the boy covered in blood from head to toe and he could see perfectly. His eyes were no longer green, but were yellow. He was eating his uncle, claiming that he was delicious and would make him the, excuse my French, but the shit that he was. He was, beyond gone."

I breathed realizing I had held my breath for some time. The story was a lot to take in. A boy born of darkness was treated with such hate, how awful. Tears slid down my cheek.

Poor Garaa

"But, you said a man named Minato Uzumaki? Do you refer to Naruto's father? "

"Precisely, he had Naruto who was kidnapped at the age of 5 for ransom. But the ransom was way too much . This was in the time the Uzumakis was at its lowest. Minato searched and looked for his son but couldn't find him. A year later there was a police report on the news that claimed a five-year old boy had killed over 138 people, including the people who kidnapped him, some of them were even innocent, some were even children. No age or gender was safe. He went on a rampage quite possibly from the day to day rape he received from his captives. The judge claimed that he was in need of psychological help and didn't claim him guilty, but sent him to an asylum. With good behavior Naruto was out in no time. Minato knew something was wrong with his son, even though he was released, so he did research. He studied his son and found him to not be human anymore. He would regenerate faster than normal, his senses were intensified, and he was smarter than he let on."

"Is that why Minato wanted to take in Garaa?" "Yes, he wanted to understand." This was all so horrifying, I was afraid to ask what happened to the Uchia." And. Sasuke?" "Aw, that one. i am not so certain with the story, but Minato had found the two boys on a killing spree. Skinned alive every person they got in contact with including their family. The police couldn't find them but Minato knew, he studied the ways of a demon, and offered them what they couldn't comprehend, a loving home with others like themselves. Minato had taken care of all the boys, to the point of their somewhat return to humanity. They were, close to normal and were able to control themselves more. Minato loved them as they showed comfort, and a feeling you could confuse with love. Everything was going fine. Well, until the day Minato was assassinated." He finished with a sad tone. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief handing it to me. I was obviously crying and didn't even realize myself. The rest of the ride was silent. Before I got out of the car I asked one last question," Why didn't they kill each other? " "I am uncertain, maybe because of their brotherly relationship." He shrugged. I nodded and retreated to the hotel. It was a lot. And all I wanted to do now was sleep.

* * *

_A blonde boy jumped up in excitement for his fathers return. Kakashi opened the door and in walked his father with someone behind his leg. "**Hello Son, id like you to meet someone.**" The boy had his brow furrowed together waiting, he did not like surprises. Minato glanced at his butler who gave a reassuring nod. Minato visibly gulped and stepped aside to reveal the red-head who seemed to stare into Naruto's eyes. They stood there staring at each other to the point of Minato second guessing his decision. Naruto walked forward eyes not wondering anywhere else. He perhaps didn't even blink. **"I'm Naruto, Let's be friends, or brothers, I don't care.**" He said with a smile that looked creepy, but Garaa was not creeped out, he became the happiest person at that moment because he knew this boy was like him._

_He was not alone anymore, not anymore. He could be himself with this boy, because he too was a monster, like him._

_Garaa stepped forward with a creepy smile as well. In his excitement all he could do was nod._

_He's** not alone** anymore, he's** not in the** **dark** anymore. He's, **Free**_

**Authors Note: Look at Kakashi being the Morgan freeman of my story lol X)**


	9. Reality?

**Review: **

**sugarplum2498 : No worries we all have those moments lol. That part was actually my favorite from that chapter. It was so cute and innocent makes me understand Kakashi's non hatefulness towards them lol *o***

**Author's Note:So I am thinking about starting a new story, i might start a poll for my decision.**

**I could stick with this story, or start a new one and still update this one every so often because my time will be split so tell me what you think.**

** So yeah here goes another chapter :D! Woot, oh but the bad news is, uh its kind of short and it took a while, **

**gomennasai x_x**

**Naruto: It's okay, i will forgive you..FOR SOME DAMN RAMEN! YOU ONLY ORDER FUCKING PIZZA!**

**Garaa: I WON'T! WHERE'S THE CHAPTER I HAVE SEX WITH ELLIE?!**

**(Ellie somewhere else feels a slight disturbance.. between her thighs)**

**Sasuke: SHUT UP! IM WAITING TO KILL THE MAN THAT KILLED ITACHI * muching slice after slice of pizza ferociously***

**Me: IF YOU GUYS WONT SHUT THE HELL UP I WILL CUT OFF YOUR DICKS AND MAKE YOU CHOKE ON THEM!**

**Naruto,Sasuke,Garaa: ok geese you don't have to yell we are right here.(sweat drop)**

**Me: ONWARD!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: **

_PA-TING_

_PA-TING_

**_"Ah!"_**

_The woman by the name of Ellie clutched at her shoulder where the bullet had teared at her flesh._

_**"You must be quicker Ellie."** A man with a straw hat said puffing smoke from his blow pipe sitting next to a gun._

**_"Maybe it's because there's nothing to work for. How about this, if I can do 5 repels in a row by the end of today... You tell me your name, and your real name."_**

**_"..Deal"_**

_{ sunset}_

_**"Five!"** The woman exclaimed out of breath and falling to the floor with the support of her sword._

**_"A deal is a deal...my name is Eren"_**

_He lied._

**_Chapter: 9 Reality?_**

* * *

**_Unknown PO_V**

The two were kneeling on the floor panting. I stood, with my breathing uneven.

"Boss we couldn't find the USB, it's not even here anymore." Kakuzu said through my earpiece. I nodded to myself and turned to walk out when the Uchia spoke up.

"Why.. Why .. Did.. You kill him.." He said trying to catch his breath. Looking over my shoulder I thought for a moment. I had forgotten that I got rid of, him, Itachi.

"Because. I didn't want her to know." With that I walked away. Taking the katana with me.

**Ino's POV**

I was woken up by my discomfort. The once warmth of my dream was rudely destroyed by the cold damp floors, of a cell?

Gently getting up, I had a light jacket over me that I saw the black bowl haired cut boy have on. I was confused, why was I a prisoner?

Heavy footsteps were approaching when I heard a door drag open in the distance. More steps were heard until the man with the bowl cut was barely visible in my view and three other guards were with him closely behind.

"Whaht.." My voice cracked from dehydration. Clearing my voice I stared at them.

"Ino of Dragoon, you shall be removed from this cell and put in greater care if you answer all the questions truthfully and honestly. Understood?"

I nodded from my dried throat, probably from all the screaming early, or yesterday, I was confused of what time it was because of the lack of light. He raised his hand signally the guards to get me. Getting up gently I noticed my leg was wrapped, well at least they were nice enough to wrap my leg.

Walking foot in front of foot I was guided through the darkness. I couldn't see anything. It was pitch fucking black. They could see perfectly. Doors were opened, stairs were climbed, halls were followed till their end. Even if I did remember all the twist and turns it would be very difficult to escape the pit of darkness. It was slightly scary, it felt as if I was blind.

Finally we stopped. And I was pushed to sit. A small light appeared above me, revealing a cup of water. My mouth watered at the way the water looked so inviting to touch my lips. I licked my lips to chap them and grabbed the water. Stopping, killing my insides, I inspected and sniffed the glass, you know, just in case.

"It's not drugged, I can assure you that." The chocolate voice of the man I met earlier said. I looked up squinting seeing his outlined figure and brown hair. But I really knew he was there from the gleam in his white eyes staring at me, like a cat in the night.

Trusting him and not being able to fight the urge anymore, I gulped the drink down. It was so delicious, never had water tasted so good. Finishing I placed the cup down, lowering my eyes feeling a little embarrassed by my act of thirst.

He shifted, clasping his hands in front of him on the table.

"Now, Ino from the Dragoon tell us, where does Shizune reside. Do you know of her whereabouts? " Giving him a questioning stare he closed his eyes seeming displeased. "Shizune, the woman of shadow clan.. We have done our investigations and found that she was in fact last scene with Lady Tsunande. Am I correct?"

"Yes.. But I don't understand, Shizune hadn't been to the Dragoons for a while, or even a month?"

"Yes, as she had not returned here either. When we questioned your comrades, they had said that Shizune wasn't with Tsunande the day of her abduction, when in fact, she was"

Getting nervous I didn't understand what this meant.

"So, what do you need me to do?"

Sighing, he closed his eyes. "Tell me where she is, she was with you guys, have you been plotting on us ?" He said anger rising.

"No, I promise-"

"Then tell me, why has Shizune disappear doing business with Tsunande?" He said leaning forward

"What? Shizune was always with Tsunande, they, were like friends" I said trying to keep my cool.

"Aha, "someone in the room shouted accusingly. A woman with a beautiful body figure appeared in the light with her pale petite hands placed on the table some distance beside me. Her lavender hair was flowing barely touching the table. Her white glistening eyes came closer to view

"So? You admit that she was only used until trusted so you can take her away as hostage ?" The woman said in a relaxing soothing voice, with anger. She was obviously hurt from the lost of this woman. Small gasp were heard in the room.

Glancing around for any other people who may be in the room I finally settled my eyes on hers.

"I don't know, and I'm sorry, but I don't think Tsunande would do that, she loved Shizune like a close friend."

"Lies!" The woman shouted slapping me across the face.

"Hinata, calm down." The man said then stood up.

"We found this footage.." He said clicking a button.

To my far left a flat screen tv was aluminated big enough to see all details and not miss a thing.

It showed Shizune and Tsunande walking together late night out of a bar. They looked a little tipsy but well enough to sort of know what's going on. They said their goodbyes and Shizune walked away. Tsunande then picks up her phone and communicates with someone on her phone. She nods her head yes and hangs up. In another security camera it shows Shizune appearing to view. Black vans immediately swarm around her out of the blue and men hop out to dominate her and throw her in the back.

I jumped up nearly knocking my glass over. That couldn't have been us because we wouldn't even be stupid enough to keep the video, and I didn't give it to nobody. This was preposterous !

"That's fake! It has to be, or a coincidence!"

The woman Hinata slammed her fist down this time shaking in anger as if it was hurting her to be angry. "Sit down!" She said a sob escaping her throat.

"Hinata leave!"

The man said as she turned around and fade into the dark.

"We also found these vans, belonging to the Dragoons and they were found dumped near your building." He said lowly and slowly as if he just wants me to confess.

I clenched my fist, it was so obviously fake and planned that they aren't seeing it, they need to get their fucking eyes checked I growled inwardly.

Sighing I sat back down," you can believe me or not, but that isn't us."

He chuckled a low chuckle. A fake one." I know you Ino, always so loyal to your precious Dragoons. So, I was prepared for you not to work with us so soon." He said with disappointment in his voice . Snapping his fingers arms appeared out of no where and grabbed me rushing me out the room . Throwing me to emptiness my back hit a metal table. My arms were strapped along with my legs as I tried to squirm away. A rag was then thrown over my face as I heard gushing water approaching.

Oh god no.

Before I could say my prayers I was indulged in the feeling of drowning. My lungs burned as I tried to hold my breath but oxygen was soon to be needed and my nostrils burned violently. I thrashed around trying to get up. Tears rushed out of my eyes as my chest felt like it was burning from the inside out.

Such a painful but simple torture.

After what felt like years they stopped pouring the icy cold water on my face and the drowning sensation left me. I gagged and shook from the pain.

"Just tell us why you have Shizune, or maybe if your boss releases her, we will release you too." The man said off in the darkness.

I knew what ever I said would be of no use.

Why was this happening.

"... I don't know if they took her, but I have no idea." I said shaking.

"The sooner you tell us the sooner all the pain goes away ."

Then it began, again.

**Ellie's POV**

I was texting and calling Ino on my way to the corporation. The Uzumakis have her and I won't let them keep her! I was already pissed too because i had to call a cab. I walked down the hall towards the elevator. My hair was pulled back in a medium pony whipping with fierceness behind me. My dark red, daaark red, almost black red, and yellow medium dress k followed me like a venomous snake tongue. My black heels opened with toes polished red, clicked against the floor as I hopped into the elevator and smashed the top floor button.

I tried calling Ino again but to no success. They are going to get it! They have not only Ino but also ten-ten! What further evidence is needed. Rushing out the elevator I approached the two doors with a dragon.

Without knocking I burst in the door walking frisky to a sitting Jaraiya about to rage. "The Uzumakis are holding Ino captive !" I shouted placing my palms on the table. He looked at me, with disbelief. And slowly looked across from him.

He was nervous. Why?

Turning my head I saw THEM. I would've hissed if I was a cat.

They were looking at me with fake concern on their faces. Sasuke with his hair pulled back, sat on Narutos right, Garaa on the left. Naruto raise an eyebrow and looked at Jaraiya. Sasuke took a sip of his cup of whatever and Garaa leaned into his palm with no face expression ,checking me out.

"Actually.." Jaraiya said clearing his voice,"The shadow clan has her, and we don't know why."

"But," I said looking between them. "...Then where is Ten-Ten huh? They abused Ten-Ten! She's on the verge of probably death! And Ino saw it herself! Don't tell me the Shadow clan snuck in the house and tortured her!" Jaraiya looked at me confused. "What are you talking about, Ten-Ten is fine" he said. Motioning his hand, Ten-Ten came around in a beautiful white and blue dress that tied in the back. She looked like the regular old Ten-Ten

Not the disturbing image Ino had described her to be.

No, Ino wouldn't lie?

"Did you know," Jaraiya continued,"That Ino has lied about a lot of things?" He said cascading his eyes. Hurt clear in his voice.

"She wouldn't lie! I know Ino and she has been with me,... thick and thin, she would never.." My mouth was a gap as Ten-Ten walked to the bar. No cuts, no bruises, no burns...? She was fine. It didn't make sense.

"See? Perfectly fine, why would we hurt such a sweet ass?" Sasuke said smacking her butt as she came back with his drink.

I sat down feeling a little defeated before jumping back up.

"In the basement! Or cellar! There was a dead woman and a lady in the prison!"

Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"Aw, you must be talking about our favorite." He said just as Garaa had did. Garaa smirked and looked at the boss. "She's referring to our naughty little secret. See we love S&M, chains and whips? All that but I assure you there was no harm" he said snapping his fingers.

In came a woman who had purplish hair that was shoulder length and flipped beautiful up at the bottom of her layered hair of each section. Straight hair pieces shaped her face. She walked seductively to Naruto as her tight black dress clinged to her amazing hour glass figure. She sucked on her lolipop as she plopped in Narutos lap. She crossed her legs as you could barely see the shape of her bare butt. Naruto's hand immediately rested comfortably snugged between her luscious thighs with a sickening smile. Plopping the lolipop out with a plop sound she licked her lips looking at Jaraiya who was probably horny at the moment.

S&M, his fucking favorite. Sexy hot bitches? Even better.

"Meet Anko, our personal sex slave" Garaa said grinning.

"Yes, I love it, my fantasy is to always be captured and rapped in the most disturbing places, and these boys, they know how to do it." She said seductively. Then she shifted in my direction. "That body wasn't real sweety, just, a prop for my sick fantasy," she said looking down in shame.

"No! I understand, you see I love S&M too! I have "Please Hurt Me"." Jaraiya said excitedly.

"Oh! I love that one " she said smiling and softly giggly. So fucking seductive this woman was. Everything about her.

Does Garaa perhaps want a woman like this?

Jealousy?

I was feeling jealous? What!? My emotions are seriously fucked to the up. I need to distance my Myself from Garaa. The more I seem to be around him the more I seem to love this creature.

Jaraiya and Naruto were now talking about their favorite things to use.

I couldn't take it anymore. I left the room immediately but not before hearing Sasuke put his two-cent into the conversation," I like whips" he said making the room laugh.

Something was not right.

**Author's Note: Wow i was feeling a little weird when i first typed this lol, any ways i Hope you guys enjoyed, Please do take the time to Review and i will take my time to reply to all :).. even if its just hi lolXD. I enjoy reading reviews and it inspires me to continue :D.**

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE ABOUT THE STORY: Ellie doesnt exactly knows who Shizune was. She was to them just a woman that was seen here and there around the corporation but thats if you were lucky to see her. Ellie is usually always on missions so some info slips pass her. Although Ino knows pretty much everything because she's a double spy and just knows almost everything, almost.**


	10. Trapped? Again?

**Author's Note: Wow, it been a while yeah? Sorry about that. I had this story ready to go a week ago but accidentally deleted it xd. So then I was just in a state of dafuq and didn't rewrite it lol xD. But then when I finally got to it I rewrote it in a different way xD. Sooo yeah**

**and I've been really busy **

**Naruto: no she hasn't, she's been sleeping all day.**

**me: *intense glare* I promise I have been busy but yes I could have gotten this out quicker ...,**

***Stares from Garaa Sasuke and Naruto***

**me: DONT JUDGE ME BISH**

**Sasuke: Any who, Naruto is not owned by MsMuffin, Naruto is Kishimot's.**

**Naruto shows owner tag on his wrist:**Maasashi Kishimoto

**Garaa: She doesn't even own Ellie.**

**Me: Wait, what?**

***Garaa shows a sleeping Ellie's owner tag:Garaa**

**me: Garaa! you baka! Ellie is owned by me -_-, **

**Enough chit chat though, onward!**

**oh I'm sorry for mistakes I typed this on my phone something happened to my computer, it's, horrible, lol**

* * *

_A boy with messy short black hair ran down the hall of a huge mansion. He ran faster than the speed of light, blurring past every corner, shaking the pictures that hung on the wall. Every foot fall made the house shiver. He arrived at his destination, bursting through the double doors skidding to a halt in the middle of the living room._

_A smile spread across his face._

_**"I told you I could clean my room and make it back in time!" **He said out of breath._

_**"That's great teme but you are blocking the tv! Sit your butt down." **Ablonde boy said in an arm chair double his size, with a lazy leg swung over the arm._

_**"Wow! That was fast." **An amazed red head said munching on some popcorn in the opposite arm chair._

_**"Foolish brother if you make me miss this anime I will make you regret it faster then you can clean your room."**_

_**"You guys are just jealous." **The defeated boy said plopping next to his full blood brother._

_It was one of their favorite anime. _

_It was an anime that was liked by humans too, with somewhat gory scenes and action. _

_It made them feel a little less like a monster watching a show that was made by humans. _

_The boy with messy hair looked at his older brother. Excitement in his eyes as the opening theme for_

_ Attack on Titans_

_Began._

**Sasuke's POV**

Garaa's little pet was so cute. Honestly how has he not fucked her yet? The look on her face was priceless. She couldn't understand what was going on. How was Ten-Ten not the disgusting state that was described to her.

Quite simple actually.

Naruto is able to heal a wound with his saliva. Of course he was done with her, he's always quick with his women, but we couldn't kill her off just yet.

I felt ten-ten tense as I subconsciously trace the cut that would be along Ten-Tens arm. Such a shame it's gone but it will be much more fun to destroy her all over again.

My erection poked at ten-tens butt as she froze.

All this S&M talk and the thought of hurting Ten-ten was turning me on.

Getting up I pulled Ten-Ten with me.

Jaraiya was too busy talking with our sexy sex slave to notice, so sad. And the guys eyed me with a raised brow.

"Please, please, don't hurt me."

She repeatedly pleaded softly.

Does she know who I am ? Poor girl. Rounding the corner I pulled her into a locked storage room. With her key, not so locked anymore. We walked to the far back, out of view.

Throwing her she tripped and fell to the floor cowering in fear.

I licked my lips and crossed my arms.

"I'm waiting!" I growled.

She shakily got to her knees. Fear in her eyes. Just to think the other night she was willing to suck me off with delight. Now she's a train wreck.

Getting on her knees she slid my zipper down. Shaking like a leaf she grabbed my long length in her hands. Opening her mouth she barely took my head, starting a slow movement with her hands.

It was sloppy. All of it. Even her fear didn't even turn me on, something was wrong.

Looking at the ceiling I huffed and back handed her, sending her into some boxes.

Her hair falling out of her buns in strands.

I picked her up by the hair, fingers digging in her scout, and brought her face to mine.

"Don't make me hurt you, sweet, sweet, ten-ten" I cooed and licked her face, making her shiver.

With my fingers still in her hair she tried again.

This time with desperation.

She moved her hands wildly and took me fully in her mouth, eyes glued shut.

I smirked.

But, something was still missing.

What is it, blood?

Yes, that must be it.

Grabbing her arm I saw her eyes shot open, tears running down her cheeks. I laughed, what fear! It was like the first time. You can never get enough of it.

"Sasuke?" A familiar voice said. Turning I saw Karin, how did she sneak up on me? Damn sneaky woman.

She was eyeing ten-ten, who had a mouthful.

"You slut I thought you had Naruto!" She stomped angrily.

Crossing the space between us, her long dark red hair wipped behind her freely, she must have dyed it darker for my sake. I noticed she wasn't wearing glasses either, and had a sluttier attire on then she did the other day. She wore a black halter top that clung to her chest, and showed off her belly ring. She had a blue skirt on that was way too short. Black high heels were placed on her feet. She walked right up to me and grabbed hold of my face, bringing me in to her luscious lips.

They were rather soft. Her tongue roughly attacked mine but I won the fight easily. Bringing my free hand up I grabbed hold of her ass, bringing her closer, completely forgetting the attached ten-ten. Finally breaking the kiss she gasped for air as I licked my lips. If I knew the look of melting correctly then that's what she was doing.

Ten-ten detached herself and glared at us as we collided again.

Releasing her I brought my hand to Karin's breast. Squeezing it she moaned into our kiss and wrapped her legs around my hip.

Looking up I saw ten-ten watching us. I smirked at her and smacked Karin's rear, making her yelp, and ten-ten shiver with fear and a hint of envy.

Pressing Karin against a wall I separated from our kiss. Her eyes looked gone, and saliva dripped from her chin. I skimmed my hands down between her legs, to my surprise she wasn't wearing panties. I glanced at ten-ten.

"Pleasure yourself"

She gulped and didn't move.

I glared at her

"Play. With. Yourself. Or I will and you won't like it." I snarled.

She immediately began to play with herself, legs open for me to see her juices dripping. She ducked her head in shame, hair cascading over her eyes.

I brought my attention back to a Karin who was biting her lip.

"Sasuke..Fuck me please, I've been waiting for you to come back, and I even searched for you at the party, I need this, I need you." She said hands on my member squeezing and releasing it with need.

I grinned at her, "As you wish"

With that said I plunged into her with no warning. She was dripping with anticipation so I'm sure it didn't hurt, if I were to have taken her vagina. No, she wanted it too much.

She screamed and I thrusted my hips in bliss, her Virgin ass hole was so tight.

"Sas-" thrusting with animalistic speed she clenched her teeth and her toes curled. Her head thrashed around as tears poured from her eyes. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as her hands gripped too my chest.

I felt something wet on my fingers, which now supported Karin's rear, it was blood, lots of it.

Yes, this is what was missing, it felt wonderful, the blood coated my member fully, not a spot to be missed.

I thrusted faster, so fast that I wouldn't be surprised if I were to break her hip bone. As Karin's legs shook violently, she leaned to the side to throw up.

She was screaming for me to stop with all her left over strength, but how could I stop from taking her virgin tight hole? I leaned over and bit into her neck. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted to be fucked senseless?" I laughed as I pounded her good one last time as I came with a grunt. I smiled a devilish grin as I dropped a now passed out Karin on the floor.

Around my feet was blood, cum, throw up and piss. What a mixture.

I stared at my work and with satisfaction walked towards a shaking ten-ten who had stopped pleasuring herself.

"Did I tell you to stop?"

She shook her head no " tisk tisk tisk, this is how your arm broke you stupid woman. But I'll be nice today."

Relief over took her face, before I smiled.

"As punishment, lick that up." I said jerking my head in the direction.

Pure disgust was written on her face,"wh-whaat!?"

I glared at her," don't make me repeat myself." Leaving a mortified ten-ten and broken Karin, she probably won't be right for half a week

i made my way out whistling to myself, what fun that was.

"Did you hear about Ellie?" I heard stopping dead in my tracks.

hm? What about Ellie I thought making my way to the Gossiping women.

**Garaa's POV**

I sat in the passenger seat.

It was relaxing.

Let me rephrase that.

It could have been relaxing if a certain pair weren't fucking in the back seat.

Anko continuously kicked my seat as I tried to zone out the moaning and growls. Why am I always the one to witness Naruto having sex or making out. Seriously.

the car shook violently as he ravished her vagina.

"Whose dick do you like better?" He growled.

"Yours!"

"Whose?!"

"Naruto Uzumaki's!"

"Damn-Fucking-Right"

They finished as Anko finally stopped kicking my seat, she Melted in bliss as she calmed.

With a grunt Naruto pulled out and began licking her vagina clean of cum. Mm he hummed as he licked his lips. "You taste rather delicious " he whispered to Anko in her ear. Kissing her he shared their mixed juices as she slept. Picking up her legs he began to ruthlessly pound in her again. Could he not get enough? Naruto's stamina amazes me. She tiredly moaned softly as he grunted. He sighed then stopped not releasing himself.

"It's no fun if your sleep." He glared at her, yes because it's her fault she can't go on after three rounds.

Finished, he hopped in the front seat, shirt off and zipper not fully zipped. His hair a little messy then it's normal messy state.

its amazing how he fucked Anko to sleep but didn't even break a sweat.

He took a cigarette and lighted it taking two puffs before looking at me.

He handed the cigarette to me.

"You know, why are you always around when I'm with someone, did you want some action or something?" He said winking.

I gaged.

"No, you just so happen to fuck everyone everywhere."

"Whaaaatever." I took a puff and handed it back to him .

He looked off into space thoughtfully. Then changed to a different Naruto, the side of him I don't like, he usually gets this way when he gets in a dominant mood, no play time...it's over

"So, you don't really have sex anymore, is it because of Ellie?"

Some time went by before I looked at him.

"No."

"You like her.?" He said more of a statement then a question.

"No."

"Can I have sex with her?" He said staring into my eyes. I wasn't sure if it was a question. I knew it was a question but Naruto doesn't **ask** to do shit.

"..."

We sat there staring at each other.

He took a long inhale of his cigarette.

"I, want to have sex with her first." I finally said

"Why are you taking so long? I'm pretty sure Sasuke wants a go with her too."

I had an awkward feeling in my chest. A feeling of having to have Ellie by me right now. A feeling of something foreign.

Series of questions flooded my head.

"Where was she, what was she doing... Who was she doing..."

Abruptly they feelings and thoughts stopped, and I could think straight again.

"I will have sex with her, but until then , she's off limits."

He raised an eyebrow at me. Then he turned to the regular old Naruto,

"Hey! The teme is coming !"

I turned to see Sasuke approaching with his hands in his pockets.

Before Sasuke entered he added a little remark,"Just saying, I don't know how long I can wait."

I whipped my head back at him so fast I could've broken my neck. He gave me a grin," Just kidding."

Sasuke got in the back seat with a satisfaction aura around him.

"So who knocked Anko out?"

"Pffft , the one and only . By the way she admitted herself that my dick is better, so, Ha!" Sasuke scoffed," Whatever dobe."

Then his attention turned to me.

"Oh, I almost forgot. The women at the counter were talking about Ellie as I made my exit. They said that Ellie had rented a car with her assassination equipment, the one she retired since her fiancé's death. The women had asked where she was headed but refused to tell them. I'm pretty certain she went to rescue her friend Ino." He finished.

I gritted my teeth. That stupid woman!

Looking at Naruto he nodded.

"To the Shadow clan."I said.

**Ellie's POV**

I was inside the shadow clan vents.

How did I get in? Quite simple actually. The shadow clan barely have any guards because no one would be stupid enough to break in, except me.

I placed on my night vision goggles and switched them on.

Time to move.

I scaled down the vents, into the darkness unsure where I was going.

I heard a heated argument near by.

I creeped closer until words were clear enough.

"What the fuck do you mean you couldn't find the USB?"

"I'm- n sorr-"

"Shut up! I don't have time for your sorries! Sorries don't give me results!"

".."

A loud gushing sound of something pouring was heard before the man that I'm pretty sure is the leader spoke again.

"This USB could change us, it can be used to make powerful killing machines, we can be strong! And make even the Uzumakis bow down before us."

"Uhm, Sir do you think the Dragoons want it?"

"The Dragoons? Ha! Don't make me laugh they don't even know what's on it, they are only after it because we are, and are simply curious. It probably isn't even that important to that white haired bastard"

The USB?

I clutched at my chest where I concealed it. Geeze I didn't think such a thing was that important.

A door bursted open.

"She's not talking. How will we ever get Shizune back if we don't simply capture whose precious to them, Tsunande."

"Neji! Don't be stupid , I am not worried about Shizune as much as I want this damn USB!"

"But, the whole shadow clan are worried, she took a toll on everyone, Hinata, me, She was like a sister to us when we were young. She was around more then you ever were! She even mended everyone's wounds when they were down. She may not be important to you but she is damn well important to us!" With that said the door slammed again.

I heard a growl then something shatter.

"This clan is worried about a pathetic woman while I search for the one thing that can make us the strongest !"

"I'm. Sorry sir I'll look for it don't worry."

"You! You are going to get it yourself! " he snorted

"Don't make me laugh you pathetic piece of shit. Get out of my office Guy."

"Sorry to disappoint you." The door opened and this time closed with a soft click.

I took in everything that was said.

Shizune? Why did that name sound so familiar. Crawling I came across an over head vent. Looking down I saw A silver haired man on a table directly below. Before I could duck out of sight he smirked.

"I'm pretty sure you aren't a shadow clan member snooping around in the vent like that."

Crud

I removed my night vision goggles as there was light in this room.

I glared at his penetrating eyes.

"If you don't get me the fuck out of here I may just have to , I don't know scream?"

He said daringly raising a brow up and down.

I lowered myself into the room. I noticed he was bandaged around his waist, he wasn't wearing a shirt and his hand had a bandage wrapped around it.

"Don't worry about that, got into some mess with some bitch."

Not caring I had removed his restraints. I would have put him to sleep with my dart but I knew any move I made would have made him alert the guards just outside.

"Do you have a plan bitch?"

I had to carry this dead weight.

Going to the door I peeked out the door activating my goggles.

Guards were standing off to the side talking to a woman with long hair.

Perfect. Slipping out we shut the door behind us and ran around the corner.

The silver haired man held on to my wrist like hand cuffs.

I listened to a door for any noise but there were none.

They probably had her in some interrogating room, to ask her questions.

First I had to get Hidan out of here, he was simply holding me back from my mission.

I heard noises approaching and Hidan and me squeezed up against the wall as guards walked by, dragging an unconscious Ino.

Ino! She looked exhausted, and her body drooped like a rag doll.

"What is it?" Hidan whispered in my ear anxiously.

"Someone that needs me." I whispered back rushing forward to follow them.

They had finally walked into a room and came back out without Ino

"Stay right here."

"The hell I am!" He half shouted and whispered to me.

" I'm going to go in the room you have to tell me if someone is coming to warn me. I won't leave you I promise."

His grip grew tighter on me, "you bitch, I swear if you leave I will find you and pluck out every bone of your body."

I glared at him, if he could see it, and shook my wrist out of his, feeling was returning to my wrist and hand.

I stepped into the room to see Ino tied to a chair with an electric metal thing around her neck. Her checks were stained with mascara, her skin was pale like she had seen a ghost, and her body had ragged clothing drooped carelessly on her. She looked like a homeless woman. Her hair was matted to her face, and her fingernails looked cracked and broken.

My heart sunk to see her this way.

I took a step when she jolted up

"I don't know anything! I don't I don't! I don't work for the Dragoons! I told you already I've been lying to them this whole time! I work for someone else so please,please, let me go!" She frantically blurted out words slurred together and some not even pronounced right.

Her words confused me as she sobbed.

She doesn't work for the Dragoon? Was she just saying that so they wouldn't hurt her? I was utterly lost before I placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

She jumped and shook with fear. Her eyes blinking frantically and strained in the dark to see.

"Ino" I whispered

"Ellie!" She half shouted and whispered.

"What are you doing here? If they catch you! Lord knows what they will do! You have to get out of here."

I wanted to ask her what her confessions meant but I couldn't bring myself to. Ino needed my help and I was going to provide it, then ask questions later.

As I freed her from her restraints her words echoed through my head.

You know, Ino has lied about a lot of things. Jaraiyas words whispered in my ear.

She got up and hugged me, I hugged her back trying to shrug the whole thing off.

"Let's get out of here." She whispered pulling my hand towards the door.

An alarm system began to go off and we both gasped.

Opening the door I saw Hidan was no where to be found.

That mother fucker!

Pulling Ino along I ran down a long hall.

She ran behind me aimlessly.

"It's ok Ino, trust me!" I said noticing her awkward running.

She squeezed my hand tighter as her running became more confident.

I heard running approaching in the direction we were headed.

Dashing to the left we entered a small room and listened to the door for the guards to pass by.

We dashed out the room and made our way in the direction I came in, this place is like a maze!

I felt trapped like how I felt in the Uzumakis residents, but this time I'm in the dark.

Approaching the room I found Hidan in, we dashed inside.

"Up there." Ino jumped into the vents

I jumped up, the door busted open

"There she is!"

My legs were pulled as I desperately held on to Ino.

I pulled her closer to whisper in her ear

" there's a passage to the roof tops but be careful there are guards. Go down this vent then take a left, then right then make your way up." I quickly told her.

"She shook her head no and I touched her face, then let go.

I was thrown to the ground as two guards tried to jump me.

Twisting I grabbed ones arm and twisted it pushing him to the side another guard came at me. I jumped on his head with his head placed between my knees, cracked his neck and flipped us both to the ground with him on the bottom. Another guard from no where came at me and I jerked my elbow back and made contact with his stomach. Getting up I sprinted out.

Foot falls could be heard from all around.

I was surrounded

"Stop!" Five guards said making a line to block me. Running full speed towards them they got in a ready position to tackle me. I swerved and wall ran until I could safely jump above their heads.

I ran like crazy in a direction I presume to be out because of the vents.

A man came at me from the side and I stepped out of the way pulling my sword out to cut the offenders arm.

He screamed and clutched his arm as he kneeled to the ground.

I continued escape route, hopping I could make it out of this hell hold.

No wonder why no one attacks the Shadow Clan!

A gun shot was heard as I quickly turned to repel it.

I spotted a door that I knew to be the exit because of the way it looked from outside. Relief washed over me as a figure stepped in front of me with a mask on.

The figure pulled out small needles and threw them at me. I stepped left and right to get out the way.

This person doesn't play.

I back flipped out the way as the figure came at me.

It then pulled out a mini sword ready to attack.

I side stepped and was able to cut down on it when it quickly turned awkwardly to block my assault.

I grabbed for my sleep dart as I pushed off and threw it at it, getting it in the side.

It almost keeled over but regained it's balance, with utter disbelief it was able to throw a needle at me sticking me in my leg before he/she fell. I pulled it out with a grunt and

I ran for the doors pushing them open while simultaneously switching off my goggles for clear view.

To my astonishment I saw a car I've seen at the Uzumakis, they were here!

"Run Ellie! " shouted Garaa

And so I did. I ran for my life. Glancing back I saw men on the roof pointing machine guns at me.

Adrenaline course through my veins as I zig zag across the concrete. Bullets penetrated the floor I ran on and wiz across .

The car was so close as it drove towards me at full speed.

A painful feeling course through my leg as shots wized passed and scraped my skin.

So close.

Then it happened.

A bullet pierced right through my leg sending me tumbling.

Then all firing stopped.

Was I dead?

It was really silent.

"Let her go!" I heard the man early say. I looked up to see Naruto some distance holding a girl to him with a gun glued to her head.

He was smiling wickedly.

Arms wrapped around me as I was lifted off the ground and brought close to a chest that thumped fast.

I lifted my eyes to soft yellow ones, they caressed mine.

"You move, I blow her brains all over the floor."

Commotion was heard as they talked in desperation on what to do.

" you let her go, we let you go!" The man with brown haired said stepping forward.

Naruto looked up as to pretending to think.

"Mm, Nah, how bout you stay over there while I leave peacefully. If you make a move that just shows how much you love your sister." He said eyes gleaming with evil.

"Neji don't wo-worry about me."

"Shut up!" Naruto said grabbing her fiercely by the arm snarling in her ear.

Neji ran towards them without thinking

"Stop!"

He screamed.

Naruto smelling the hostility jerked his arm back.

A snap sound was heard loud enough to know, her arm just broke.

She screamed in pain and cried as she held on to her dislocated arm.

Neji froze and drop to the ground. Never had he seen his sister in so much pain, who would hurt her? She's so fragile and pure. She's not even allowed to carry heavy boxes!

"I told you to stay back." Naruto said with disappointment. He made his way to the car dragging the girl by her good arm.

"Fire at will!" A new voice boomed. The voice that shouted with anger earlier I recognized.

All the guards looked at each other. Worry on their faces and disbelief.

"No! Do not shoot Hinata can get hurt! Are you stupid!" He growled with anger.

" It doesn't matter knowing them they will hurt her like the demons they are, killing her will be a blessing for her then what would come. Fire!"

Nejis eyes widened in pure disgust.

"DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF?! ARE YOU THAT CRAZED TO SEEK POWER THAT YOU WOULD KILL YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!?"

"NO DAUGHTER OF MINE WOULD BE WEAK ENOUGH TO GET CAUGHT AND USED AGAINST US!" He stared at Hinata with no remorse.

Hinata looked down with sadness. She held back bitter tears that stung her eyes.

Naruto, well Naruto just looked bored like Kakashi explained when he was younger and watched dramas with him.

"DONT LET THEM ESCAPE! FIRE, THATS AN ORDER!"

He said looking at a tall man with black hair.

The man nodded with uncertainty and picked up his gun. Neji waved his hands in an attempt to stop them.

"...Fire!" The man shouted with a cracked voice.

Naruto shook his head as guns trained on him and unloaded.

Throwing Hinata over his shoulder he blurred at super sonic speed to the car. He was in the passenger seat and had placed Hinata in the trunk before the Shadow Clan to see. Sasuke took off leaving dust in our path and swerved dodging on coming bullets.

I clutched at Garaa's chest as we turned the corner so fast we were on the side wheels about to flip.

Sasuke stepped on the gas as the car purred. This car was faster than a police car!

I watched Garaa's face as it slowly morphed into a blur.

"Ellie?" A silky voice called.

"Elliiie?" Why was he so concerned?

"ELLIE!" I'm just taking..."Ell-" a quick "El-!" Nap.

His voice slowly faded away.

**Authors Note: if it didn't occur to you the figure in the mask i haku lol**

**and yes in this story Hinata and Neji are brothers and sisters.**

**SECOND DISCLAIMER: I do not own attack on titans but for a little hint I suggest you remember the main characters name.;) if you already know great .**

**No it's not a cross over, just an anime in the story. **

**Please Review my lovely readers :)!**


	11. Inner Conflict

**Author's Note: Hello my readers! This one came faster :D and I didn't delete it this time xD.**

**Sasuke: Yeah, because of me * cracks whip***

**Me: Don't hurt me x.x**

* * *

**Chapter 11 Inner Conflict**

_A man with luscious hair sat in the back of a black limo, windows tinted. He watches the mourning people closely._

_Each one is here for a different reason. Each one hurts for different people._

_One in particular caught the mysterious mans eye. It was a woman looking down at a tombstone with an engraving which read Eren._

_His eyes scan the river of black until he sees three figures standing by a tall tree. Anger and sadness mixes in their eyes, especially the one with black shoulder length hair. They stand isolated but are here for the exact reason, to mourn for someone who have died in the plane crash._

_The mysterious man didn't want to handle the betrayed look in their eyes._

_The betrayed look she would give him for killing the one she loved. That one was selfish of him._

_He wouldn't have been able to handle the betrayed look his brothers would cast on him for finding a way to take them down._

_That one they wouldn't understand._

_The betrayal on his brothers is for their sake, their own good, but they wouldn't understand that he's trying to help them instead they will see his actions as betrayal._

_But, betrayal is still betrayal._

_He'd rather die loved then live with the guilt of betrayal, having to see it._

_Maybe one doesn't understand the difference between betrayed eyes and hate filled eyes. He witnessed it on the night the runt died. He didn't want to see it again._

_This plan will have to do._

_In a way it was like killing two birds with one stone. Or two personas with one stones._

_And I, Chizu, leader of Akatsuki, killed them._

_Today people mourn for whom they lost._

_A sensei_

_A brother_

**Chizu's POV**

I stared at it, the sword.

It was my sword, no, it was Itachi's sword.

He's dead though.

I sighed to myself. When will I be able to meet her? I looked down remembering THAT day. The day I found out that no good runt was going to propose to her...

How his eyes gleamed with excitement.

**{ It was suppose to be us, that's why you killed him.}**

{Hm}

He was talking to me.

The demon that resides in me. But I won't allow him to become one with me. I take control of myself.

**{ Itachi, let's find her, she's ours, all ours now. If she refuse, break her, she will learn to love us.}**

{ My name, is not Itachi, it's Chizu.}

But the idea of taking her for my own poked at my brain.

**{ KuKuKu, if you say so, so how bout it? Let's take what belongs to us. Imagine having sex with her? Wouldn't it be great to hear her call out your name, and that body! If anyone gets in our way we can just rip the fuckers apart}** he sneered getting seemingly louder each passing minute.

I shook my head. I can't allow fathers work on me to be of waste. I've learned to fight the demon and live with my choices, I will not allow him to become one with me again.

I grabbed the green syringe out of my pouch and prepared my arm by flicking it.

**{ Hey now Itachi, no need to get rational!}** it growled in my head.

I prepared to insert the needle.

**{ Itachi don't be stupid!}**

{ My name is Chizu, And no one tells me what to do, I do as I please so I don't need you.}

With that I inserted the needle.

**{AHHHHRRGHHH, YOU PATHETIC FOOL I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING! I-}**

The demon screeched as it faded away, and my mind felt a thousand times lighter. I opened my eyes realizing they were closed.

I was on the floor in the fetal position. The demon was gone but I had no doubts it would be back.

**Ellie's POV**

It was dark really dark. Where am I?

The last thing I remembered was...? Was..

I don know I don't remember.

I walked aimlessly, my bare feet slapped the black floor. Ahead was black, to my side was black and to my left was , you guessed it , black.

I walked again, slap slap slap, it was cold really cold on my feet.

I sighed. Where were my heels. I looked at my feet to see I also was naked.

Where are my clothes!

I began to get scared, and ran forward into the darkness.

"Hello!"

**{Hello}**

I stopped someone echoed my voice.

"Whose there!?"

**{Whose there}**

"Stop it!"

**{Stop it.}**

I am getting real tired of this.

Stomping my feet I cross my arms and pout.

I began walking again.

Slap, slap slap, slap, slap slap.

The sound is un even, not with my feet.

I stop.

And began to walk again. I stare at my feet to go with the slap noise.

Slap,slapslap, slapslap. They were getting closer I turn quickly to see nothing but the slapping noise continue. I see nothing but I hear the sounds of footsteps. They got louder and louder until it became pounding in my ear and I held my ears and screamed.

I stop huffing and puffing. The noise is gone.

I straighten myself up and in front of me is me.

She's looking at me, with her red and white-like eyes.

I stare back.

She then looks behind me, her face blank. I look but there's nothing. I turn back to see her staring back at me.

She opens her mouth to say something and she points behind me.

She's panicking and screaming but no words are coming out of her mouth.

Then I understand, she's telling me to run. But from what?

I turn to look and there's something in the dark, it's breathing heavily, though it's some distance away I feel and hear it's breath from here.

I scream.

I run as fast as I could into the darkness.

I run and run for so long my legs feel like they are going to break. They burn. Like acid.

But I keep running. I look behind me and see nothing, but I feel something.

I turn to see a bright light.

I almost cry as I run through it falling to the floor. The floor is tile, and it is white.

Am I in heaven?

It's really white here.

I hear noises.

I turn to see Kiba.

He's on the floor.

Dead.

Blood pools from around him, coating the beautiful white floor. I choke back a sob and hear a clatter on the floor behind me. I look to see HIM. The one that killed Kiba.

I mistaken him for my sensei but now I know. He looks at me and smiles.

Anger goes through me. I run after him.

He turns a corner out of no where and I turn too.

He sits in a corner.

Cowering with fear.

It's a young man.

I stare at him.

I still huff and puff with anger.

**{He killed him. He murdered your fiancé. He did it. Kill him}**

A sweet demonic voice chanted in my head. I feel something heavy in my hand, it's a gun.

I point it at him anger flaring in my eyes. But he just stares back.

**{Kill him}**

**{Kill him}**

**{Kill him}**

But I don't.

It hurt to put the gun down. And the voices go away disappointed.

But I couldn't kill him. He sobs, and I turn from him with a sigh.

People in swat suits come out of no where and swarm me.

The swatt team grab me and pull me away.

The guards throw me to the floor and I burst through like glass.

I fall and continue to fall failing my arms and screaming.

I smack into the floor.

I look to my side to see a body bag. Blood seeps through it.

"Did you do this."

I can't speak but when I glance back I'm in a chair.

In a judge court.

With fire flaming all around

What in the hell is an understatement.

The man named Neji sits at top looking down at me.

People surround the room, faces I don't even know stare at me, the dragoon sits to my right with shame in their eyes.

I'm tied to a chair awaiting whatever is to come.

"Did you, Ellie of the Dragoon, betray the Dragoons, framed and killed your innocent fiancé, betrayed the Uzumakis AND kill Shizune of the shadow clan!?"

I opened my mouth to object but my words failed me.

I tried to shake my head but it stayed in place, I couldn't move or speak.

"ANSWER ME!" He roared. But I couldn't, so I sobbed.

"IF YOU DONT ANSWER I WILL ASSUME YOU GUILTY AND SEND YOU TO HELL!".

"SINCE YOUR SO IN SHOCK CHOICE WHO WILL ANSWER FOR YOU."

I think to myself, the first person that comes to mind is Ino.

"Ino" I mouthed.

Ino smiles at me and gives my shoulder a squeeze.

She walks up and turns to face the court.

"Your honor, I've know Ellie for a long time. She is my best friend," she stops and looks at me. "and I am here to tell you that she is in fact guilty of all charges."

My eyes could have popped out of my skull.

"Now she, was, my best friend." She says with a smile and shrug. She lied. I couldn't believe it.

Jaraiya looks at me," I told you so." He says disappointed.

Everyone in the court get up screaming.

Chaos breaks out as the man with brown hair slams his hammer down rapidly.

I cry as the floor opens up and engulfs me in flames.

I'm burning I'm burning I'm burning.

I open my eyes and I'm on a roof.

I touch my skin frantically and sit down crying. It felt so real.

My blue tooth goes off.

"Ellie we are on a mission get it together babe!" Kiba said.

I get up realizing where I was.

It was one of my pass missions. I was wearing my assassin outfit with my assassin equipment I used to carry around.

We were catching a mafia leader who owed us lots of money.

I look to my side to see Ino fighting a group of guys. I run over and help kicking the guy in his groin and throwing another guy out the way. I then hear a piercing scream.

I turn to see Ino on the side of the building. I run and kick the guy off sending him flying over.

She slips and let's go when I barely grasp on to her wrist.

I hung over the side holding on to her for dear life.

She looks at me with beading eyes. Her short hair whipped in the harsh winds.

**{ Let her go. She lied. It was her fault.}**

Her wrist was slipping.

**{LIAR}**

**{LIAR}**

**{LIAR}**

A hand fell over mine. I look up to see me. She smiles evilly. This isn't me. She has blood eye and a ghostly white eye. Her white eye is on the left while mine is on my right. She pries my hand and Ino falls.

"No!" I screamed I leap off the building diving after her head first.

Wind whips past me flicking my hair like snake's tongue stinging my face. I grab hold of her waist and pull her close to me.

I grabbed out a gun and shoot it so it sends a rope out and hooks to a nearby ledge. We swing into a building window crashing into it.

I lay on the floor glasses pieces all around me. I look up to find myself in the dark, again.

Back to where I started.

I get up and feel that presence.

I turn directly to it.

It's me.

She's warning me again.

But last time she tried to kill Ino.

I stare straight at her.

She's pointing behind me telling me to run.

"No! No more running . I'm done running. And I'm done with you so leave me alone!"

She looks at me and opens her mouth, blood pours from it and she collapse.

I turn to look straight ahead into the darkness. The direction the presence was in. I walk towards the heat. I go towards what awaits me.

The heat gets closer and I close my eyes as darkness engulfs me.

I open them to a field of flowers. A beach to my left and the sky a purple color with moons around. The flowers and grass sway softly and tickle the air.

It's warm and the breeze feels relaxing like a blanket wrapping around you.

I look ahead to a beautiful woman staring at me.

I walk towards her.

She's me.

She has longer hair then mine.

And her eyes glow with such power.

She wears a black goddess like outfit.

"Who are you?"

~You

The wind sings.

"Why am I here?"

~You were dying

Dying?

"Well why didn't I just die?"

~Because your body is influenced with great power.

"Like the Uzumakis?"

She nods.

"So am I like a demon?"

~Not all power is pure evil.

I look behind me, into the dark hole I bursted through. The other me stands on the other side.

"So if I chose that side, I'd be like them?"

She nods sadly.

~But you found your power without the demons influence. You resisted hatred. You resisted anger. You didn't accept her, you found the power in yourself and separated yourself from the demon.

She gives me a warm smile.

She steps aside and reveals a puddle of water. It reflects nothing.

**{Come back! }** the demon growled.

I looked at the other goddess, me but she was gone.

I look back at the demonic me. Kiba stands there. Arms reaching for me. I know it's not there for real.

Kiba is dead.

i close my eyes

I could've broke. I could've lost myself. I could've been influenced By the demon. But I was stronger. I leap through the puddle, surge of energy wraps around me as I surface to the other side I breath gulps of air, wet from sweat. I'm in a bed big enough for four people.

I am still panting. I look from my right then left, it's nighttime. I lay my head back down. I didn't want to go to sleep. I really didn't but I was so exhausted. I felt as though I didn't sleep in days. I lazily rolled over. I defeated my inner demon. Her influence wasn't strong enough, but the Uzumakis couldn't. Was it that their will power wasn't strong enough? I mean they were kids when they faced the demon, and their minds were so broken. A tear slid from my cheek and mixed with the sweat. Or did they openly accept the demon?

I closed my eyes sleep overwhelming me.

This time I dreamed peacefully.


	12. Confused

**HjLostDreams: I'm glad you like chapter 11 it's one of my favorite. your comment actually made me laugh about Naruto. It sounds more like him. Although I thought it was cruel funny for him to have a tight grip on her good arm about to break that one, while her other just dangles along like a broken swaying branch. How useless right? she can't move both arms. So she could swing with one or move with none :)**

**sugarplum2498: Yeah poor ten-ten, and Karin, poor anyone who gets involve with the the Uzumakis lol. I am super glad you like it :D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto: She doesn't own me... i own my self *fireworks of pride***

**Me: blank stare...***

**Sasuke: Yeah no, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and all other characters.**

**Garaa: Ellie is owned by Garaa**

**Me,Sasuke, Naruto : face palm***

**Garaa: Fine... Ellie is owned by MsMuffins. Oh and she doesn't get payed for this**

**Me: *nod* it's a passion to give the world my twisted stories *fireworks***

**Naruto: yup, because she gets money from stripping and that's her passion too **

***Intense Fighting Cloud Breaking out***

**Naruto weezing: bii..tt..c...**

**Garaa hitting the alarm* : Flawless Victory**

**Me *stepping on Naruto*: ONWARD! **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Confused**

"You like her."

"Hmph"

"No need to be aggressive Itachi." A pierced man smirked taking a swig of alcohol.

"I think you had enough"

The pierced man waved his hand as if to shoo an annoying fly.

"You should tell her how you feel."

"Good advise . Have you told Konan you like her?"

The pierced man glared at the man in his fancy black suit.

Itachi grinned.

"Shut up, you know nothing, Konan's, uh, she's like a sister ya know?"

It was funny to the black haired man to see his partner in crime so drunk.

But he was drinking excessively because Konan was getting a lot of attention in the dance hall.

It was a party.

Everyone needs their time to let go, so they attended. Pain and Itachi stood outside on a balcony talking, Pain didn't want anyone to know his current state.

"You know what, you go to her. Don't be like me. Go to her." He said slouching over the balcony, his eyes pierced the night sky. Pain wasn't evil. Nothing about him . He just did things he believed were right when others believe them wrong. The way he sought to cure the city of Konoha of crime. But with him in complete control.

Can a guy help it ?

"Pain?" A womanly voice giggled.

"What are you doing out here?"

Pain shoots up tossing his drink off the balcony and turned around casually.

He transferred to the stone wall.

"Nothing. What are you doing out here Konan I am having business with Itachi." Even drunk he can sound like a mafia leader. Itachi shakes his head and pats Pain on his shoulder then stops by Konan's ear.

"Take care of him, he's drunk."

Itachi made his way inside. He passed by people laughing and joking. A party full of killers and everything is fine. Itachi got in his car and drove across town. He switched out his wallet and hopped in another car hidden. He got out stopping at Paradise. He casually walked in. "Id sir," a man smiled. He handed him his id. "Oh! Sir Eren please enter the dining hall." And so he did. He didn't sit ,just hovered in the back. Watching. It wasn't like a party but was set like a ceremony. Everyone was drinking wine and laughing.

"Ahem."

He turned. It was her. She was astonishing.

She wore a gold dress that curved along her body. Hugging in just the right spots. It was long, and had her favorite slit in it. On both sides. Her hair was in a casual mid pony like she always wears it and her make up brought out her face features. Especially the magnificent eyes that holds the young mans attention. She smiles and gets awfully close and place a drink in his hand.

"Ellie"

"So how's it going Eren."

He almost doesn't answer forgetting that's his name in Konoha. He clears his voice.

"Fine , I see you are getting higher in ranks." He said casually.

"Indeed, all with your training."

She likes him, but she knows their relationship would never advance. She was a little girl and he just a teacher, he would never like her, right? Erin swallows some wine.

He will tell her.

She will tell him.

How will he/she react to the confession ?they both thought.

He stared in her eyes as she stared in his. They both opened their mouths until, "Eren!" A sweet voice calls. A woman in a fine dress the color of the night sky, walks over. Her dress has a huge drop in the middle with a strap keeping the halves together. Her bosom separating the halves, trying to break the small restraint. Eren smiles at her, but it doesn't touch his eyes. "Mei." He says She wraps her arm around his, lovingly, like a married couple. "Hey come join us." She says smiling up at him. "I-" he began but is interrupted ,again ,by the ceremonial announcement and applause. "That's my cue" Ellie shrugs and walks off. He watched her go as he is dragged to a table in front.

Jaraiya speaks, rewarding each assassin. Then he got to the last person. "I would like to thank especially this person. She took down the mafia hidden mist, by herself. Trapped and alone with only her instincts. Give it up for Ellie!, one of our top assassins!" She walks on the stage swaying like a queen. Waving proudly and smiling. She looks at Eren sending him all her thanks and gratitude. "I would like to thank my sensei Eren, without him, without his guidance, without his patience," She says making everyone laugh and someone elbows eren in his side." I just want to say," she gulps looking nervously." Thank you..and I "I adore you, her voice echoed in her head. she glances at the linked arms and the way mei laid her head on Eren. Eren was too busy staring at Ellie to even care about mei. "Thank you, " she repeats, she gives a shy smile, he could never like me, I'm just a mere student of his ,nothing else." Thank you so much !" She says finally smiling. Then her comrades step up. Each one complimenting her, and how amazing she is. Ino cries saying how much she respects her, Karin says some bullshit, ten-ten suggestively says she could've done the same thing. It was quite boring until a husky voice. Everything sounded like it was drowned out to Eren . He couldn't hear for some odd reason. But He saw the boys lips move. He read his lips.

"Ellie, I love you, from the bottom of my heart, will you make a man like me happy? Will you marry me?"

The crowd cried and cheered.

Everyone chanted for her to say yes.

"Yes!"

No

"Yes!"

NO!

"YES!"

{N**O!}**

Shatter.

A shriek was heard next to Eren like a mouse. Mei looks at him with concern "Eren! you just crushed that wine glass, my god you are bleeding!" Mei ushers him out but all He can see is Ellie's mouth opening and closing. She likes Kiba, but she liked her sensei more. Maybe it was time for her to realize that it was just a fantasy of hers to be with him. He treated her more like a sister than anyone he could love. He would pat her head. Tell her what not to do. Scold her. He wouldn't look at her with the eyes she looked for. And when she asked to hang out just as friends he was busy. He was a teacher, or if anything an older brother. Maybe it was time to live reality. Kiba was always by her side, maybe she could be happy with him. She cried, not of joy but from giving up on someone she cared for and moving on. Reality hit her. Kiba hugged her. She never said yes but he thought she was in shock to say so, too happy.

But Eren wasn't happy. He gritted and grind his teeth, making Mei let go in confusion and fear while Eren rushes into the bathroom.

{she's** mine}**

{she's** mine}**

Eren clutches at the sink and turns on the water splashing it in his face. He looks up to see his reflection, but his reflection isn't in pain hunched over, he's standing smirking at him. Eren throws himself to the ground reaching for his syringe, but it isnt in his coat pocket. Looking up he sees it on the floor. He reached for it but another Eren that looks just like him picks it up.

**{There there Itachi.}**

Itachi slams his fist into the floor getting up on his knees shakily.

**{She isn't his, he doesn't have the right to claim what's rightfully ours}**

Itachi groans in pain getting up.

{She's mine}

The other Itachi smiles wickedly.

{She's ours}

Itachi smiles a painful smile.

{mine}

**{ But now that runt stands in the way}**

"Yes... He's trying to take her away.." **{From us}**

Itachi straightens up breathing back to normal. He looks at himself in the mirror. "mine." He tells himself sternly. His phone began to vibrate and he answered. "Itachi? When are you coming home? Tomorrow or tonight Kakashi wants to know if he should drive to the airport?" "Sorry little brother, I'm going to have to handle some business. " "Bu-" Click. Sorry little brother but I can't let this happen, Itachi thought. I won't let him have her, what's mine.

* * *

**Chizu POV**

I was walking down the dark corridor, the lights dimmed lightly giving off a soft brightness. I heard a lot of commotion. I made my way to the opening just before the elevator that led out of here, it was Hidan. Should have known.

"You stupid bitch shut up!" The "bitch" was being dragged by her hair and was fiercely kicking her legs, one not kicking as much. I recognized her to be Ellie's friend. The blonde girl that respected Ellie so much. She looked very different, not that shy woman I met, she had long hair, and a colorful vocabulary, like Hidan.

"Hidan!" Konan shouted, her version of a shout.

"Pain said release her!"

"But! She's irrelevant, why can't I have my fun?"

"She's not irrelevant, she's one of us."

Yes, I remember she helped frame Kiba.

"One of us! What the hell do you mean one of us?!" She looked quite astonished too.

Konan helped her to her feet. "It's about time, you meet your boss." She said with a smile. "Oh, It-.. I mean, Chizu, Pain wants to see you." I nodded.

I walked down another corridor, it opened up to a bridge with waterfalls all around. In the middle is a platform with pain seated at his desk looking in the opposite direction of me. He liked the waterfall, it was calming to him, to others such as, Deidera it very much annoyed the hell out of them.

"Chizu."

"Hm."

"What is this I here about you going to the Uzumakis?"

This

"I did."

"I didn't ask if you did, I know you did. Why? Why didn't you tell me either? On top of that Hidan was kidnapped, what are you doing, Chizu?"

He says turning to me.

"You know why I went, I wanted the USB."

"Was it the USB? Or the fact that Ellie was going there?"

"It was, for the USB, and for your information, I didn't see her."

"I gave you a week to get the USB, and you failed, we have other things to worry about then your attempts to save your brothers."

"It was a task my father gave me, you know that pain, you of all people should know it is my job, to find a way to set them free, like I was."

He shook his head.

"Maybe, they don't want to be free. But for now on don't drag everyone else in your mess. Our focus is to make this city how it should be."

"Do you not think they would get in the way, they are causing a commotion between the shadow clan and Dragoons. Why not allow me to handle them now?"

"I gave you a chance, but when the time comes, we will have to get rid of them if they stand in our way. But most likely they are going to fly back home."

"Pain! You know they won't leave. Give me another chance to find the USB, let me help them!"

" I allowed you to plan the mission to kill Kiba, out of what? Jealousy. Then I allowed you to take down a flight, for what? So you can avoid the guilt. As a result your brothers are in town causing disasters."

"Hypocrite"i hissed

"What was that?"

I moved closer to Pain, fist on the cold desk, sneering at him.

"You know damn well you killed Nagato because of her, out of jealousy , and you lied through your teeth to avoid the guilt! "

"Shut the hell up! This isn't about me this is about you!" He roared standing up pushing his chair back a little.

When did our relationship become this way. When did our friendship fade?

"Tell me then Chizu," he spat. "What matters to you most? Her? Or them? Because you seem fucking confused."

I growled at him.

"Exactly, do as you please Chizu I don't give a shit."

He sat, and turned away from me.

I walked out, anger flaring.

**{Fuck him, How dare he say that shit to you, does he know who you are? It should be you in control!} **He's back, he came back faster this time, possibly from my uncontrollable anger. I walked faster to the control room. **{You should kill him, he's a worthless piece of shit that only does what he wants to do.} **{Shut up}

I busted through the door. "Chizu? What are you doing here?" Zestu asked typing incredibly fast on the computer. "I need that tracker on the USB." "But, Pain sai-" "I don't care what pain said. He's a worthless piece of shit" He gulped and stopped typing all together. "Well, I , um, " I grabbed his shoulder softly" you do as I say or I'll skin you alive " my voice sounded demonic and Zetsu nodded his head. I spun him back to the computer. "Track. It. A stronger one, last time the tracker went hay wire." "O-okay, boss."

They call me boss secretly and do what i say, because they all fear me.

**{Which they should}**

{Yes, which they should.}

I grinned to my self but if only I could realize the demon wrapping its darkness around me. How am I suppose to help my brothers? If I'm not free completely myself?

I am failing you father.

* * *

**Garaa's POV**

She wasn't responding, her body went limp, and she felt cold. My heart started racing as Sasuke parked at our second summer house on a cliff overlooking the ocean . I rushed out the car, holding her close and burst open the door with a kick. She can't fucking die, this stupid bitch can't die. "Kakashi!" I yelled running up stairs. "Kakashi!" "Master Garaa?" He said sounding concerned and running out into the hall. I kicked open another door and laid her on a guest bed and beckoned Kakashi over. "Help her!" He nodded and ran to her feeling her pulse. "Sir , I need some equipment I'll be right back , hold pressure to the wound." I held a towel to her bullet wound. I was feeling a sense of panic, and all I could do was stare at her closed eyes that held her muti colored ones and partially opened lips that looked semi blue. Her face looked sickly. My heart raced, you aren't going to fucking die.

I looked up to see Naruto staring at me, with the look of no emotion, he looked almost disgusted. "Why are you panicking over some bitch?" I felt a surge of anger, but something inside me said he was right. My mind said he was right, but my heart disagreed for some reason. "If it matters to you, I can heal her bullet wound." I really didn't want him to, but I nodded my head silently. He sat on the bed and looked over her. He looked at me. "You can move." He "commanded". So I moved off the bed and held her hand to the side. He wrinkled his nose at my action. "Why are you holding her hand." He's right again. I dropped it. And just leaned on the bed my face near hers to hear her ever so lightly breathing.

He smoothly ran his hand up her thighs in a sensual way. Eyes on me, watching my reaction. He then flipped her dress in a quick motion revealing her stomach and red panties. Naruto stared at her panties with a cock to his head.

"Off limits" I growled.

His eyes flickered to mine to tell me to shut the hell up. I felt my heart skip a beat, Naruto hadn't threatened me like that in a long time, and I learned my fucking lesson, he beat the shit out of me. He bent down and placed his face between her thighs, smelling her. He inhaled deeply with his eyes closed. "Wow, Garaa she smells good." His voice muffled. My hands shook for reasons beyond me. I felt the need to pull Ellie away. So I just looked away, what's wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way? I looked back at Naruto, he was now teasing her stomach right above her panties with his noes. With a smirk on his face. "Master?" Kakashi said with his hands full of medical equipment, I can see it probably took him awhile because he repeatedly dropped stuff. " Naruto , Kakashi can handle it thank you."

Naruto looks at me, staring into my eyes.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up." Strike 2. his eyes glowed red now. I almost cowered into myself. I angered me how much Naruto scared me. Scared all of us. he continued. Using his teeth he gripped her panties and began to slowly pull them down. My breathing became un even. I was feeling all sorts of feelings I've never felt before. He then pulled the rest of the way with his thumbs hooked to the side. And sniffed at her like he did the first time. I clutched at the blanket. Why couldn't I sit through this, Why was it fucking with me?

"Uh, master I don't , uh think that's necessary..." Kakashi nervously said. Naruto didn't seem to hear him and continued. He licked at her, a soft moan escaped her lips. He began to tease her slightly with the tip of his tongue, then dove in, eating her out slowly, like savoring a delicious ice cream As his hands played with the blood smearin it on her leg.

I gritted my teeth.

He looked up licking his lips with that look in his eyes. He wanted her, I've witness Naruto having sex enough to know when he was horny as fuck.

I breathed heavily. Stop.

I wanted him to stop.

Maybe it was because I haven't taken her yet?

"Naruto, her leg. She's dying..." I said through my teeth.

"Do you think I care?" He asked continuing to lap at her flower.

She softly stirred.

"She seems alive enough."

He spat at her vagina and inserted two fingers coated with blood in. She moaned ever so softly. I held her hand again. Very tight.

I don't care.

I don't care.

She's not important to me.

He began to thrusts his fingers in and out in a slow motion.

"Damn, she is tight." He said chuckling.

"Master please, her leg." A worried Kakashi said. "Kakashi, come here." Kakashi fidgeted ," I was just saying sir..." He glared at him. Kakashi walked over but before he could get close enough Naruto grabbed him by the jaw and brought him on his knees.

"Don't make me angry." With that he threw him into a nearby dresser knocking everything down including the medical equipment. Kakashi held his jaw in a painful manner and left the room apologizing as Sasuke walked in. He raised a brow at the scene.

Naruto piped up. "Hey Teme! Come here." He laughed . He walked over looking at Ellie with a smirk. "I thought you guys were helping her, not yourselves." He said chuckling. I kind of shrugged. "Be hold Ellie's treasure." He said with a smirk and hint of laughter. He raised his two coated fingers to his mouth and licked them. "Quite delicious if you ask me. Try it." Naruto said "About time ." Sasuke said shaking his head. He reached down to insert a finger.

"She's a Virgin, Garaa?" He said looking up at me. "Yeah." I said under my breath. "Not for long," Naruto said unzipping his pants as he began to get comfortable.

"No!" I shouted standing up . My eyes burning red. My hands clenched into fists.

Stop it.

Stop looking at her.

Stop touching her.

Naruto looked at me then at Sasuke. "I think Garaa wants to have sex with her first." Sasuke said with a scratch to the back of his head. "Just let him have his fun dobe." Naruto looked at me, for a little too long, then got up.

"You care for her. I thought it was bad, but you _really_, care for her."

"No, I just haven't tried her yet. So she's mine for the time being."

"Yeah," Sasuke said shrugging."Come on it's almost like getting a new car and you aren't even the first to drive it."

Naruto and I stared at each other eye to eye. No one blinked While Sasuke looked between us. "Guys, don't let something stupid like this cause a big commotion. " he said with a reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto smiled. Eyes ice cold.

"Yeah, because once Garaa has sex with this bitch I'm going to rip her heart out and eat it." It was said with a smile, but said with a heavy malicious tone. I am positive the sun froze and time stopped. it made a demon like me, skin crawl.

He walked out with Sasuke on his heels.

Sasuke stopped in the doorway.

"Don't worry, there's more women. So you know, just try not to get attached." He shrugged casually leaving.

"I won't." I said under my breath.

I grabbed the medical equipment and began working on Ellie's leg myself. But her body was so cold.

I sniffed at the blood, poison.

It smelt like poison was in her blood stream, making her go cold. Slowing her heart.

I'm surprised she's not dead yet.

I began to patch her leg.

Why was I caring so much for her?

It's simple right? I just want to have sex with her. That's all there is to it.

Yeah.

I smirked continuing my work.

But she was poisoned.

I tasted the blood to see what type of poison it was. It was a poison you'd use on someone running away so you could catch them, but who ever did this had the right herbs to bring her back.

If only Naruto wasn't being a jack ass, he could've helped her. It's wasn't an abundance amount so I was glad, though it would seem I would have to wait it out and let her body naturally fight it.

Sigh

I looked down noticing I was holding her hand. What's wrong with me? I use women. But what was different about this one? She's making me feel weird. My other hand was making it's way to her throat.

Maybe I should kill her. I held her throat. Naruto probably sees the affect she has on me.

Tighter.

I should get rid of her.

Tighter.

No more red and white eyes.

No more having to save this pathetic woman when she gets caught up.

No more teasing her soft virgin skin watching her squirm.

No more of her eyes that seem to not care of the monster, well as much as everyone else.

The one that worries about my well being.

Maybe if I wasn't such a monster, we could be like a couple, with feelings for each other, and love each other like the couples did in the drama shows, how I hated them. Hated the.. Love. Love is fake. It's not real.

Wet.

Something is wet on my hand. It came from my eyes. What is it? I've seen them, the women, cry before. So what is it for me. Is it crying for me? Is it the same thing. I let go of her throat with a sigh and ran my fingers through my hair.

What are you doing to me?

i sat silently for a long time, staring at her chest rising softly. Her eyes scrunched up as if in pain as a silent tear creeped down her face. I watched it go disapearring somewhere along it's travels. I got up and replaced her panties and threw the blanket over her. I looked back one more time as I exit the room. I made my way to the kitchen where I saw Kakashi holding a ice pack to his jaw. He looked at me and smiled with sadness imbedded deep within his eyes.

"Garaa, is she okay?"

I nodded and leaned against the counter looking at our wines wondering if I should get some. I hesitated for a second, and looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi, is there something wrong with me?"

he eyed me for awhile before getting my favorite wine and pouring me some.

"Garaa, there is nothing wrong with you in particular. I'm pretty sure you are aware of the power you have inside of you, but it's a very demonic power. You are being highly influenced by a demon and he is blocking any emotion that he sees as a threat. " he paused for a moment handing me my drink." Which is why you don't understand that you have feelings toward Ellie."

"feelings?"

"yes.. You like her Garaa but the demon inside you won't allow you to adopt that feeling."

"why?"

he shrugs. "I don't know Garaa."

i looked down swirling my wine around watching it coat the glass with red.

" How does it go away?"

"That's what your father was trying to accomplish." He paused a second and nervously looked to the openings to the kitchen." I know someone that can help you." I shifted and nodded.

"Hey, we need to go, there is some commotion down town, they have a "deal" they'd like to make with us. Sasuke said poking his head in and rolling his eyes. "hurry up, we are going to wait in the car."

i walked out giving Kakashi a nod.

i positioned myself in the back seat but found Naruto wasn't in the car Nor Sasuke for that matter. So I sat there in the darkness with only the light of the started car on. The radio was on low but I could hear the words. It was a song that caught my attention. The words played in almost slow motion. I looked at the screen and it read 3 Days Grace-Animal I've Become. The song finally went off and the car went silent even though amother song began to play.

what if, I could ... Love Ellie... I thought as I closed my eyes.

**{Don't let them fool you...}**

my eyes shot open. Did I say that? But I wasn't in the car. I was in complete darkness.

**{No one can love you.}**

**{everyone hates you.}**

I looked up to see myself crying. Weak. Alone. As my family beat me senseless.

i growled and rushed forward ripping and tearing. At one point I ripped out a mans spine and a woman's heart. I knew her to be my mothers sister but I didn't care. I smashed peoples heads into the floor with so much force they bursted. Then I saw a woman with black hair and red and white eyes. They looked at me, accusing me, hating me. She screamed I was a monster. Tears pouring from her eyes.

"I Hate You!"

shut up

""I could never love a monster like you!"

shut up!

"Why Don't You Just die!"

she raised a gun to shoot me.

before I knew it my hand was through her chest holding her still beating heart.

it was weird because those were the same words my grandma had said. Before I did the same thing. I thought she was the only woman to love me, boy was a dumb as dirt.

i pulled my hand out biting into her heart. The woman looked strangely familiar though. I looked over to see another me in the mirror. He had tears in his eyes as he looked at the woman on the floor. He held hits chest as if it was going to burst. He cried as if he lost a lover, and screamed what I assumed was her name, but I couldn't hear it over my crunching I shrugged. She was so delicious.

Poor fool, there's no such thing as love. I looked up as the little Garaa came over to eat with me. We smiled and grinned as we devoured those we sought to love us.

"Garaa?"

I opened my eyes.

Sasuke and Naruto were staring at me from the front seat with raised brows.

I smirked at them," Let us go kill people shall we?" I said bloodthirsty.

Naruto smiled at me,

"Glad to have you back."

**Author note: thank you for reading I'm glad you like it enough to continue lol. Don't forget to review I greatly appreciate it :)!**


End file.
